


mcyt prompts (mostly tommy)

by idontwannaputmywattpadusername



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good Friend Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), How do i tag tf, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Moonbloom Hybrid TommyInnit, Raccoon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has a Heart (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Vigilante TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), adding tags as I go, c!phil is literally terrible, mostly tommy centric for now, phil is a sucky dad, please use these, starinnit, technoblade hears voices hahah, tommyinnit angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 79
Words: 22,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/idontwannaputmywattpadusername
Summary: here i write a bunch of prompts in hopes some cool writer comes along and makes one :)..please make them.
Relationships: Charles | Grian & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Eret & Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit, Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Jack Manifold & Niki | Nihachu, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 387
Kudos: 794





	1. intro

Hey! I'm just going to give a bunch of prompts in the hope some writer finds this and thinks I'm cool. These will be Tommy centric for the most part because he's such a main character. I've heard writers like more detailed prompts, so I add a lot of details o_0 But you can always change it if you want! :D Anyway, goodbye!! I love you very much and make sure to stay hydrated and eat well! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyy so im gonna name my chapters based on the pov of the person so you sort through easily :)

ahahahh here we go ;0 phil = dad age wilbur = 19 techno = 19 (twins ^^) tommy = 17 (yes i made him older on purpose)

irl Minecraft au no dsmp (yet?) winged Phil, piglin techno, piglin Wilbur(but he looks more human), winged Tommy (no one knows yet)

phil, techno, and Wilbur don't pay attention to Tommy much.

but only after their mom died when Tommy was only twelve.

he was the closest to her. and he doesn't know why they don't like him, he's only two years younger than techno and wil!!

the older three go on expeditions a lot which leaves Tommy alone for months (a year and a half one time) Tommy basically raised himself, with tubbo by his side.

but even then tubbo ~~wouldn't~~ couldnt be there for him

so after a painful day of growing his wings (white with grey at the bottom), he runs away.

he meets the dream team and they basically become his found family, he meets ranboo and they bond over an arson crime.

he trains with dream (and if dream notices that he fights like a certain piglin, nobody has to know) and he beats him one day, that was a great day for Tommy.

he trains on bedwars, solos, duos(with dream), and gets a name for himself. 

technoblade hears of this 'tommyinnit' and immediately goes to bedwars to look for him.

he finds him after watching a duos game. (he's quite surprised to see wings on his back that look opposite to phils

he sees him with dream. 

he _maybe_ stalks him for a couple months. 

he notices how George is like a mom (hehe), to him.

he sees how sapnap and he acts like total crackheads at two am.

he especially notices how dream is the big brother to Tommy.

he sees how close ranboo and tommy are.

he totally wasn't jealous after seeing them help Tommy preen his wings, after saying he loves them.

but he was surprised to see Tommy playing one of Wilbur's old songs on a guitar or the fact that he still fights like techno, or how he'll wear a bucket hat to match Phil.

and one-day techno tells wil and Phil whats happened, tubbo too.(tubbo isn't the greatest friend in this au)

they are jealous and want their Tommy back, so they go to confront him. 

tommy tells them they can't go back to being a normal family, its a broken relationship.

but maybe they can slowly heal, and become friends. because he has his new family now

yeah um if you want to use this make sure to tell me!! I would love to read something like this, also adjust anything you want it doesn't have to be JUST like this :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love big brother dream, you better love him too >:(

highschool au

!! not streamers !!

sbi lives as a family

everyone is the same age as they are as of 2021

Phil works at nasa

Wilbur is a growing musician (who is getting quite popular, fast)

Techno has all A+'s in his college courses

Tommy's kindaaaa the problem child (he totally is)

but nobody pays attention to him, only when he does bad stuff (so he does more for attention)

Tommy plays on the upperclassmen basketball team 

players are:

\- Tommy

\- Dream

\- Sapnap

\- Karl

\- Conner

\- Eret

\- George

\- Punz

\- Ranboo (yes i made him older)

Tubbos just there as an honorary member

their friend group:

Tommy, Dream, Sapnap, Karl, conner, eret, George, punz, ranboo, tubbo, purpled, ponk, fundy, quackity.

wil and technos friend group: Niki, puffy, schlatt, techno, wil, skeppy, bbh, antfrost, sam, and (sometimes) fundy.

RANDOM STUFF:

tommy and dream are closest (besides George and sap) and they have a brotherly bond that everyone knows not to mess with. eret and ranboo are siblings. fundy switches between friend groups because he's really close to Wilbur. sapnap, Karl, dream, and George are also really close. punz and purpled are brothers. Niki is also related to eret and ranboo. 

THE ACTUAL PLOT

tommys team wins the game with him making the final basket. but his family missed it. the whole group of friends minus fundy hang out at an old bridge and sapnap decides to jump off then Tommy than the rest. he stays at dreams house. Tommy wakes up to not even a single worried text asking him where he is. dream takes him home. as they're in Tommy's house, Tommy tells dream how he feels about his family. so they just cuddle on the couch (PLATONICALLY MAN) so when Wilbur comes home seeing technos old rival on the couch with his brother, he can't help but feel jealous. but he just goes to his room.

dream leaves later and Wilbur says something like how tommys just replacing them and after all, they've done for him he just does that. then Tommy tries to tell him how he feels when Wilbur just starts a screaming match and then Phil and techno come home and eventually Tommy tells him and in the end it gets happy :D (or you can make it super angst HAHAHAHHA... if u want.)

please tell me if you make this, I would love to read it!! and you can always change the plot and people if u want :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EEEK I REALLY WANT SOMEONE TO WRITE THIS SO MUCH PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEE I LOVE IT I WANT IT ITT HGJBDJHDVBJGGAGDGAHKGJKFHHAGHGDSKAGHKHVCXJZBDfh

real life au (streamers) !! they are not related !!

Tommy can play piano, guitar, and is learning ukulele :D

people only know he can play piano since he doesnt make a big deal about his guitar ( **NO IM NOT SHY BITCH!** sureeee tommy >:])

PLOT:

Tommy is sitting in a vc alone bc he wants someone to join him as he does his homework. but nobody does and he finishes his homework. eventually he gets bored and grabs his guitar and starts playing (any of Wilbur's songs but im going to be choosing jubilee line bc i wanna get angsty and detailed) also Tommy has his headphones off and is facing away from the screen

Wilbur is streaming a Just Chatting! stream and sees tommy in a vc alone and joins it. he tried to talk to tommy but he wasnt responding. then he starts to hear strumming for his song. wilbur talks to his stream confused and they sit in silence when Tommy starts to sing. 

he sits there for a bit before tommy gets to the chorus and he starts to sing the lyrics very emotional filled that wil leaves vc because he doesnt know what Tommy's gonna do. 

he ends stream shortly later and Tommy's still in vc, still playing songs.

eventually Tommy figures out wil is there and Wilbur asks him whats going on bc those are some saddddddddd lyrics

Tommy tells him his parents get drunk and they hurt him, but they "don't" remember anything and Tommy never says anything bc he's scared

Wilbur tells him hes going to have to tell someone about this, and Tommy agrees because he wants to leave.

next morning the clip is trending all over twitter aha and they address it saying Tommy was just playing bc he was bored or something

Tommy eventually gets moved out of his home and his parents get dealt with and hears hes getting adopted. Wilbur adopts him!!! woooo:)

they do a stream about it months later when Wilbur accidentally walks in while Tommy streaming or the other way around idc

the rest of sbi+tubbo and dsmp are shocked but its all cool

LETS SAY TOMMY HELPS SING SOFT BOY (IK ITS NOT OUT YET BUT HES HELPING WITH THE LYRICS)

aaaaand done! if you do use this please tell me :) i would love love love to read this, and as usual you dont have to keep it EXACTLY like this, change what ever you want!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ily <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is loosely based off a piece of fanart i saw (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)

irl minecraft 

tommy didn't betray techno during the whole community house thing

ranboo goes home with them

piglin techno, raccooninnit, enderman ranboo

tommy, techno, Phil, and ghostbur all have matching antarctic clothes

ranboo feels a little upset about this and doesn't say anything but then techno and Tommy come up to him and give him some matching stuff that is waterproof so he can play in the snow with Tommy without getting burned terribly 

later techno watches Tommy and ranboo and they have hot chocolate with Phil and ghostbur later

yeahhhh this was short but they're just prompts so idc.

and ofc you can always change the plot a bit if you want!! it does not have to be exactly like this (⌐■_■)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i found this: (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■) and now i cant get over it. its literally so cute omg fhakghadk


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heyyyyy

irl minecraft, exile arc

tommy is a magma hybrid

he fakes his death by jumping in lava in front of everyone

he makes a home in the nether

years later (name) finds him and stuff happens

said (name) tries to force Tommy home which ends up in him attacking and killing (name) (there are respawns dw)

(name) tells everyone and they force Tommy back into lmanberg

tommy gets mad at (name)+everyone

tommy said there could've been a better way to handle the unfinished ties he had

he runs away back to the nether to make a new base again where they can't find him

(another name) follows him (for this person I would recommend ranboo techno or Phil) and they come to good terms

eventually he comes to lmanberg and fixes their relationships

they find out hes a hybrid

this is short agaiiiinnn lol I am not that sorry ahahhahah and you can change this to however you want!! it doesn't have to be the exact same as this :) (•_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> funny story: i was hiding behind a wall trying to scare my brother but i got distracted so when he came i jumped and screamed and i was laughing so hard i couldnt breathe for two minutes i was actually cryinnnnggg lmaooo it was hilarious


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an interesting prompt >:)

basically this idea is that Tommy is a sibling to everyone, I'll give more detail to each person when we get there (⌐■_■)<⌐■-■( •_•)(•_•)

**1\. dream**

irl life

dream is finally doing a face reveal and he's in the middle of talking to his stream when Tommy walks in

tommy says something like 'are you done w/ the stream' or 'ayy what is up chat! dream didn't want me to do this, but I did, so hey, we're brothers'

and the dsmp freaks out along w/ twitter

**2\. george**

irl life

george is out for the day and Tommy decides to go live on Georges pc, no face cam, and he's not talking

he just does random stuff on his and George's survival world. there were a lot of cool and pretty builds on there

chat is pretty confused 

one of Georges friend asks how he's live when he's right there and George freaks out saying he has to go home

dream, who is watching the stream, is confused. first 'how did he not know of this world? it was pretty nice' and second 'what's going on' 

dream calls george 

george picks up saying that his little brother is on his pc and he's heading home asap

dream just laughs at him

george tries to get Tommy off (stream mic is muted, chat can't hear anything) and then George accidentally presses the face cam on

they both freeze when they see the face cam on and freak out

then the stream ends abruptly and the next day they say they're brothers and stuff

**3\. niki**

irl life

during nikis loh

when Wilbur walks in, everyone freaks out yknow like they should (wil knows that Tommy and Niki are siblings btw)

but then thirty minutes later when Tommy walks in and gives niki a hug while she's still in her chair, everyone is confused

so they explain it and Tommy just sits in the corner of the screen for the whole stream

**4\. ranboo**

minecraft au

ranboo is a ghast/enderman hybrid and so is Tommy, but Tommy can hide it bc he's weird (he confesses to ranboo later he was scared bc of how they've been treated to being hybrids in the past) and they're also twins

everyone from og lmanberg could count on one hand how many times Tommy willingly went into the rain without armor

they all thought it was suspicious that he never did but they never questioned it

and everyone was weirded out when Tommy and ranboo immediately acted like old friends

one day Tommy and ranboo run away bc they were tired of betrayl

years later techno goes out far in the nether when he finds a portal, the portal leads to a birch forest and flower field

there was a cottage in the flower field and two boys were outside making flower crowns

techno could only recognize ranboo but when Tommy started to speak he recognized him

tommys left eye was purple and his right eye was red

his hair was white at the roots but faded into a black

and his already pale turned white with black freckles 

and he had a tale like ranboo

techno was shocked, to say the least

techno keeps visiting and one day he brings ghostbur (or make him revived that'd be cool too)

and it was just them for a while before Phil and tubbo followed them 

you can make it end super fluffy and all forgiven

or make it angsty and make Tommy mad at Phil for being a terrible father figure and tubbo at being a bad friend

I would do more but I'm tired aha but you get the gist of Tommy being a sibling to everyone, if you are inspired by this and make one (even if it's not these characters i put) please tell me!! I would love to read something like this. and ofc u can change anything u want here it doesn't have to be the EXACT same ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how we feeling?? i thought this would be an interesting prompt thats why i put multiple ideas


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey.

fantasy au

tommy (16) 

drista (15) (yes i made her older)

desc. of what I think drista would look like in this au:

long hair that reaches down to her thighs (usually kept in two high pigtails)

a white hoodie that has red, green, and black flowers covering the sleeves

a black mask that has a :p face

black cargo pants with hints of red

combat boots with steel toe bc dream is overprotective

a fake crown that looks like technos (i made her an actual really big fan of techno)

drista is an avian (her species is a raven only bc I think black wings would look cool) and when someone looks in her eyes she can control them for short periods of time (she's training with dream to make it longer)

tommy is a Pheonix so he can produce fire and has come back to life twice already (he can control his fire very well)

SETTING:

king philza is having a ball

tubbo and ranboo are busy talking to other people

drista hates her dress and Tommy does not like his suit

they find each other and immediately leave (thanks to drista making the guards move and Tommy threatening to burn down a forest)

drista gets her normal outfit and Tommy wears his antarctic outfit except make it ~red and gray~ (this doesn't matter I just like describing clothes)

they hang out for a while and fly and break laws, maybe arson, you decide

eventually they come back and change

they go back to the ballroom and is pleased nobody noticed they left

then dream and wil ask them to dance together (PLATONICALLY) bc they have a bet and want to see if they'll say yes or no (dream thinks no, wil thinks yes)

tommy and drista decide to do it, bc they wanna cause some chaos during the dance

and then Tommy 'accidentally' knocks over a barrel full of water, and drista 'trips' over a loose curtain

they get in trouble but the next day they just cause more chaos

heyyy how are we all? if you want to use this, please tell or mention me when you do!! i would love to read something like this and you can always change something in here it doesn't have to be the EXACT same. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey

tommy dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS A JOKE CHAPTER IDK WHY I DID THIS IM FHSKKEIASLHJDBJD


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is platonic!! shipping minors is gross >:/

setting:  
fundy and dreams wedding

plot:  
Tommy and ranboo were the flower 'girls' and they just have fun with it and crap  
they were hanging out the whole day prior because they both needed outfits  
after the wedding, they just chill and cuddle (platonically, friends can cuddle!!)

you can use this, but please tell me!! I would love to read something like this!! it doesn't have to be the exact same :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive been binging tommy videos so heres this:

Tommy is 18

setting:

when the community house is blown up and he's making a choice between tubbo and techno

he doesn't wanna join techno bc dream is on their side

he doesn't wanna join tubbo bc he doesn't trust him

plot:

Tommy pearls in a random direction multiple times until he's lost them

he's lost (he still has a bunch of good gear like netherite and stuff)

he keeps wandering and comes across a weird portal

he goes through the portal and here he enters 2B2T

he remembers this place bc he was there before but now he has better things

he finds an elytra in his old ender chest

he makes connections with everyone

but no friends

he makes a name for himself as just Tommy

he makes his home in the sky like purpleds ufo

except he leaves no ladders bc he can fly

his best weapons are his ax and fishing rod

he wears a small crown in honor of technoblade 

after a couple of years, he grows wings and doesn't need his elytra anymore so he gives it to someone so they owe him a favor

he's a dove

he wears clothes similar to techno except for no cape or any fancy things

and his main colors are black and white (if you wanna describe him better than this, be my guest)

mainly to blend in with the environment

he eventually becomes 'emperor' of 2b2t

he also has glasses similar to erets bc of the heat in the nether

he gets good at hacking and clients

techno and a ~revived~ wilbur go through the mysterious portal in dsmp and techno says they should leave bc its a terrible place

Tommy usually greets the newbies so he goes to them

Tommy recognizes them but they don't recognize him

he shows them around and Wilbur recognizes Tommy after he says something familiar

techno is hurt and asks why he left them

Tommy explains the whole dream thing

and maybe about how Phil chose favorites

you go from there

woohoo I'm back hiiii if you wanna use this, please tell me I would love to read this! and ofc you can always change things it doesn't have to be the exact same


	12. Chapter 12

streamer au

INFO:

tommy hates being touched, has catoptrophobia - fear of mirrors, leukophobia - fear of the color white, and claustrophobia - fear of closed spaces.

he has a crappy grandma

PLOT:

tommy just came home from his grandma's house

all his extended family and his parents know of ^^^^^^ 

his grandma says he's just being a baby 

so when he went into her house, she gave him a hug, and started touching him (like holding his hand, patting his shoulder, side hugs)

so Tommy was already over-stimulating (is that the right word? correct me if I'm wrong)

when Tommy's family goes over to other relatives, they cover mirrors or take them down for the time being

tommy needed to go to the restroom so he went to the bathroom

when he walked in he could see a bright shade of white

his grandma got a new paintjob

so as he was fiddling with the doorknob trying to turn it (he's full-on panicking)

he turned and saw the mirror

and that's when he just fell on the ground and curled in a ball

his mom heard something so she went to check and saw him

they immediately went home

tommys still feeling like shit

wilbur has thirty minutes before he starts a rust stream with tommy

so he calls him and when he doesn't pick up, he doesn't think about it

after fifteen minutes he calls again and Tommy doesn't pick up

he calls five minutes before the stream and Tommy finally picks up

wilbur was about to go off at Tommy when he heard him sob

tommy explains what happened 

wilbur goes into *big brother mode*

and he calms him down eventually and then they realize they're thirty-five minutes late for the stream but instead they just cancel and hang out the rest of the night

if you make this, please credit me! i would love to read this and if you wanna change the phobias or characters from Wilbur and Tommy to someone else from dsmp that's fine!! it doesn't have to be the EXACT same :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are just a bunch of little cute things bc theyre all too small to be one chapter

ok wait- imagine Tommy always buying strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner along with the same scent for body wash and like most of the dsmp meet up and they find those in the bathroom and they think it Nikis or puffys so Wilbur asks and they said it wasn't theirs so Wilbur makes it his mission to figure out whos it is. Tommy purposely doesn't tell him bc he thinks it's funny. wil even smells the shampoo and conditioner in case he recognizes it. the day before everyone leaves wil and Tommy snuggle and that's when wil realizes and Tommy laughs at him. (it could be a different scent I just went with this one)

Tommy doesn't really show his upset or sad emotions, he always has a happy poker face. most people just take him as a happy kid. but really he just masks his emotions until it all blows up in his face. usually, those happen every six-seven months. it's not healthy but his parents don't care for him. he did not expect it to happen when he and techno were on a call though. he kept being snappy but then apologizing after and it confused techno. techno pointed this out and eventually, Tommy confesses. techno gets him out of his home and tubbo learns about this and tells his parents. tubbos parents adopt Tommy and months later they tell everyone. (you could make Tommy get therapy too, bc he would probably need it)

Tommy can actually sing pretty well (Tommy says he bad though, bc he doesn't think he's anything like Wilbur, so he purposefully sings out of tune on stream cause he's shy) Tommy and wil are on call and Tommy left the room to get a coke before they start the stream. when he comes back he was singing a song. Wilbur compliments him and Tommy gets all embarrassed. Wilbur continues to tease him even when they started the stream.

sbi meet up (this is the same timeline as the first paragraph, just this is their first time meeting up as just sbi) Tommy still uses that good strawberry shampoo. and his mom finally persuades him into getting into clothes. he starts changing his style to more indie. Wilbur's style has always stricken me as ~pinterest boy~ anyways when they meet up and Wilbur sees Tommy wearing a baggy red t-shirt with a white turtleneck under with some baggy khaki jeans. he also had some long white socks and some airforce ones with a red checkmark. Tommy says something along the lines of 'cosplaying his character' Wilbur is stood shocked that Tommy, actually wearing something sensible and nice?? techno tries to bully Tommy about it but it ends quickly when Tommy insults his sweatpants and t-shirt. they do a stream and Phil's house since there's enough room for everyone. chat points out Tommy's _immaculate taste_ in clothing and Tommy is exasperated with everyone talking about his clothes which only makes dsmp members watching the stream call and tease him about it.

yeah, these are all little fluffy things I thought would be cute. if you wanna use these, please credit me. I would love to read them, and it doesn't have to be the EXACT same :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk man ive just been feeling like giving a lot of fluff prompts rn

streamers

pretend it's 2022 bc I just want Tommy to be seventeen idk why

Wilbur decided to make his career focused on his music

he and Tommy still talk

Tommy says he's moving but Wilbur doesn't ask about it

Tommy forgets that wil lives in Brighton (don't ask)

Tommy moves to Brighton

skip a couple of months

Tommy is just out in the plaza shopping

Wilbur is walking around when he sees Tommy

he runs up to him and tackles him in a hug

then Tommy says we're like brothers Wilbur

and wil says he will cry and then he does and Tommy freaks out

Wilbur says he's never had a little brother and he's happy that Tommy looks up to him in such a way

they hang out the rest of the day and its just super fluffy (platonic, if you didn't SEE THAT ALREADY)

dw I have a couple of angsty ideas I plan on posting today if you wanted to see an angsty one. if you use this, please credit me!! I would love to see this, and it doesn't have to be the EXACT same :p


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually in love w this idea :eyes:

this is when jack and tubbo shot the nukes

tubbo is also trying to kill Tommy with Niki and jack

actually, all of lmanberg hate Tommy (bc we need some good angst) but they use him cause he's good at fighting and they wanna kill him but on 'accident' so Phil and techno don't go looking for revenge

in this au you can hide your hybrid traits

Tommy was adopted by Phil at thirteen 

he's a raccoon hybrid but he's been hiding it bc its a low-class animal and he would get beat up for it +other things

and tubbo purposely destroyed his compass

PLOT:

Tommy heard Niki, jack, and tubbo arguing about something after the nukes 

he goes to see and he hears them arguing about how Niki couldn't get Tommy close enough to the bombs to kill him

he's shocked about this and gets upset 

he visits dream in prison and just rants to him (I'm making dream good in this, cause I'm still in love with big brother dream)

dream tells him he's been trying to get a dreamon out of him, and since he's been in prison, its been getting better to control (mainly bc there's nobody he can talk to, so the dreamon sees no point in trying to control dream)

and Tommy gets a book for spells and gets the dreamon out of him

Tommy helps dream out of prison

they run away

Tommy gets uncomfortable and eventually shows his ears, claws, fangs, the weird stuff around his eyes (idk man), and tail

and dream accepts him

they decide to live next to an acacia village ( i love those )

Tommy finds a thirteen-year-old enderman/ghast hybrid in the nether one day (ranboo)

tommys nineteen btw

Tommy actually really liked the spell books so he learns to do magic and stuff

ranboo is intrigued and he also learns some things (but not as much as Tommy)

dream stopped wearing his mask and is more laid back

though they all just chill and rest, they have a bunch of good armor and stuff  
years later ranboo gets attacked by a wither skeleton and Tommy never learned how to heal that, but he knew techno did

so they went to the antarctic empire as fast as they could

dream and Tommy switched on who would lead the horses

they arrive and before they could explain anything Tommy begs them to help ranboo

they do 

Tommy explains everything that happened

fluff ensues

later tubbo visits and Tommy attacks him (maybe??)

That's all I got

if you wanna use this, please credit me!! I would love to read this, ofc it doesn't have to be the exact same!! :DD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i have bandaids on my fingers and it made this so hard to write it took me an HOUR fnhdkfjsakfhak


	16. Chapter 16

irl mc au

Wilbur is revived 

Tommy and Wilbur ran away together after dream went into prison

Tommy has wings like Phils and wil is a siren

PLOT:

Tommy hates his wings cause they remind him of Phil so he calls Wilbur

Wilbur asks him what's wrong

Tommy asks if he can dye his wings

Wilbur says yes so they go out to get some dye

once they get the (color) dye, they get started

eventually, it's done and dry

Wilbur then begins to preen his wings

Tommy just is a ball of fluff bc he melts when someone preens his wings

and then Tommy steals Wilbur's hoodie and falls asleep on him

if you wanna use this, please credit me! I would love to read this, and it doesn't have to be the exact same :D


	17. Chapter 17

Phil only has one biological son and it was Wilbur

everyone lied to Tommy and said it was him

tommys also an enderman hybrid (plot reasons, but like, his features haven't grown in yet)

Tommy runs into Phil and techno while out for netherite

PLOT:

Tommy was deep in the nether when he heard voices

he turned around to see Phil and techno

technos standing awkwardly while Phil is glaring at him

Tommy tries to be nonchalant before Phil starts ranting

at some point, he says that the country 'forced' him to kill his only bio son

Phil starts taunting him about 'yes he wasn't the bio kid, just a child we found on the street'

Tommy starts making a bunch of weird endermen noises

Phil stops in confusion and techno looks up 

Tommy is panicking before *poof* he just disappears and there are just purple particles in the air

techno says something like 'holy crap, tommys an enderman hybrid'

Tommy teleports right in front of ranboo before falling down on the ground

ranboo is spazzed like 'how did Tommy do that?'

eventually, ranboo calms him down from the panic attack

eventually, after a couple of hours, they figure out he's a hybrid

Tommy says things like 'so that's why my skin would slightly burn in the rain/water? or how he could understand enchantment table quickly'

they just spend the rest of the day hanging out and practicing powers

Tommy also picks up blocks and places them like ranboo/the endermen

if you wanna use this, please credit me!! I would love to read this, and it doesn't have to be the EXACT same :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im watching foolish's stream rn. hes my new comfort streamer <3

streamer au :)

Tommy can draw really good

SETTING:

Nikis doing a late-night drawing stream by herself 

Tommy can't sleep and is bored

PLOT:

Tommy sees Niki twenty minutes into her stream

he messages Niki and asks if he can join her stream

(they've done little drawing sessions/competitions before privately)

she says yes, ofc

chat hears someone join the call and hear Tommy tiredly say hi to Niki and chat

chat starts spamming 'SOFTINNIT' 'TIREDINNIT' or 'aww Tommy sounds so tired'

Niki says he should share his screen and he says yes

they ask chat if they should have a competition for something

chat says yes and they do a poll of what they should draw

it was either 'dsmp fanart' or 'their pets'

chat chose dsmp fanart

they ask who they should draw and another poll goes up

'Niki and Tommy' or 'wil and Niki'

the first one won

they start drawing and after an hour or two the drawings are finished

Tommy drew him and Niki painting a picture to hang and there's some paint on both of them (they have matching outfits)

Niki drew herself and Tommy picking flowers in a field (but Tommy has his middle finger up to Niki who just laughs at him in the field) and they have flower crowns and petals on them

chat just awwed lol

after that, they just draw a bunch of random little things

later after the stream, Tommy asks Niki for the picture she drew 

the next day right when his stream starts, he uses that picture for his STARTING SOON sign

(ik Tommy doesn't do a starting soon sign, but it's cute)

and Niki does the same with hers

if you wanna use this, please credit me! I would love to read it when you post it! so remind me in the comments if you do, and remember, it doesn't have to be the exact same! :D


	19. Chapter 19

streamers au :)

btw Tommy doesn't make good builds on the dsmp and other SMP's bc his online persona is not supposed to be good at it

SETTING:

Tommy, sam, and puffy recently made a small survival SMP called 'we just made this crap pile for fun but now its cool' (what a creative name, I actually have a world with my best friend and this is the name BAHAHA)

its only recent bc they all became friends recently

the reason Tommy was invited is bc sam accidentally dm'd him instead of puffy

but then after he realized Tommy could really build, he let him stay. 

sam was planning on adding more people but it ended in just the three of them bc it got more personal.

PLOT:

puffy just started her stream and was planning on going on the dsmp.

she was about to click the world when someone gifted fifty subs

it surprised her so much she accidentally clicked the wrong SMP.

chat was surprised bc there were a lot of cool builds.

puffy freaked out but decided not to address it.

(it didn't really go around Twitter bc *sigh* ik this sounds rude but her stream just started and her average of viewers wasn't something like tommys)

a couple of weeks later Tommy starts to stream and his mom almost walked in freaking him out so bad that he clicked the shit pile smp. (this is the shortened version)

some viewers recognized it and it started trending.

Tommy just says it's his private survival SMP with a couple of people on it.

Wilbur dms him saying something like 'why wasn't I invited :( /j' and Tommy says he can come on for an hour

Tommy just shows him around before sam joins and Tommy explains to him what happens

Wilbur is impressed that Tommy could build stuff like that

later on wils stream, wil talks about how Tommy was actually pretty good

if you wanna use this, please tell me in the comments! I would love to read this. and it doesn't have to be the EXACT same :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can someone name all the lgbtq+ members in the dsmp?


	20. Chapter 20

IRL mc au :]

tommys 19 now (plot. reasons.)

PLOT:

its been a year since they put dream in prison and got the dreamon out of him

he and technoblade made up

Phil decided he wasn't needed anymore and went to a hardcore world (he and Tommy don't really talk anymore)

sam adopted him with puffy as the cool aunt B)

ranboo lives with technoblade now but still visits often

techno will tag along every now and then

the big innit hotel was finished (I've always had this idea that before Tommy was picked up by Phil, he lived on the streets with nowhere to go bc everything is too expensive. so when a kid comes along all dirty and sick, hell let them stay a night or two before giving them some money and sending them off)

he and tubbo are still best friends

Niki and jack were put into prison for trying to kill Tommy and are working community hours while also trying to redeem themselves (tommys already forgave them and he's told them so, but they have to stay for a couple more months)

dream is out of prison and lives far away, but comes around twice a year

then Tommy finds a bracelet (or something it doesn't matter what object it is, it could be a fridge lmao)

and when he put it on, he passed out

when he woke up, he was in his younger selfs body

he realized he was in the past, before dsmp

techno noticed something was off with Tommy because:

1\. he kept calling Phil, Phil, instead of dad

2\. he flinched every time wil went to touch him 

3\. he was calling techno, techno, instead of the blade or blade

4\. techno could see this look in his eye. the haunted look of years of war (wooo not me trying to be angsty in a fricken prompt)

when wil and Phil leave for a trip, techno called Tommy out to spare

over the years, Tommy got better than dream and techno, after watching and sparring with them forever

so techno got beat, but only by a bit since tommys body is not as fit as it is in the future

techno asks what is wrong with him, asking if he's possessed or something

eventually, Tommy gives in and tells him he is from the future and he woke up in this body or something

since Phil and wil were gone for a week, they tried to look for ways to get back

Tommy knows techno would never mess up the future, no matter how bad it could be

so Tommy makes a game out of it

he would ask techno to list a fact about him, and if it has changed in the future, for example:

Tommy sucks at swordsmanship (techno wanted to see if this changed, remembering the spar) and Tommy said he actually got way better than him and his friend dream

techno: tubbo is his best friend, Tommy: yup

techno was thinking about how he called Phil Phil; instead of dad so he asked something

techno: Phil is our dad, Tommy: not anymore, we're not really on good terms anymore

techno: are you in your twenties in the future? Tommy: I'm nineteen

you get the gist basically, maybe make him ask some angsty questions

after five days, Tommy finds the same bracelet on the ground

he yells out to techno saying it was time for him to go

technoblade said whatever or something like that

when Tommy wakes up it's to tubbos worried face 

he was only passed out for ten minutes

Tommy just said he didn't drink enough water that day

later he runs into technoblade 

techno nods at him, remembering what happened

they're a bit closer after that

if you wanna use this, please credit me!! I would love to read it, and when you post it, please tell me in the comments :)) and remember it doesn't have to be JUST like this :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I CAN PUT MY TRANSINNIT TAG TO USE *WE RIDE AT DAWN*

IRL mc au

in this prompt, everybody hates Tommy, and have been making not so subtle attempts to get rid of his last life

but Tommy has been super lucky and keeps dodging them

ALSO, Tommy is nb! and their name is alys (pronounced al-ice)

they haven't come out yet

and alys is a moonbloom hybrid in this story! but dream coded it so that they forgot and anyone else who joined would also forget

before dsmp, Phil would take the family to his end cities and all his builds in the different realms and biomes (so alys knows how to use an elytra)

most people from the dsmp are famous (including Tommy)

PLOT:

alys was tired of everyone so they ran away

they ran for miles and miles and stumbled upon a shimmering silver pool

they jumped in not caring

they noticed that they were on a new server so they changed their nametag to 'itsalys:D'

they decided it was a brand new start for them, so they decided to change their personality

if someone were to meet them, they'd meet a shy, timid, but funny person (they even decided to cover their tracks, even more, they wouldn't cuss. they heard sapnap say stuff like honk before, or maybe use muffin. bad would get a laugh out of that)

as they walked around, they saw a pool, and when they saw their reflection, all their memories came back of them being a hybrid

after a couple of miles, they saw giant but amazing builds (idk much about hermitcraft, so stick with me here)

\--

meanwhile, the hermits were in a meeting trying to find out who 'itsalys:D' is

Xisuma looked up their coords and went with grian to meet them

when they got there, they saw a tall moonbloom hybrid in awe with the builds

grian cleared his throat as to get their attention

alys immediately stiffened but went to greet them anyway

grian and they fall into easy conversation with X popping in every now and then

alys asks if they can stay and ofc they say yes

grian gives them a shulker box with netherite things, two stacks of fireworks, and an elytra with minor enchantments

alys immediately says they can't take it but grian convinces them to keep it

while they were flying to the others alys quickly realized that grian had a shulker box, which means they can go to the end again, (and maybe build something!!)

so they ask grian and X if they can go there and X said yes

alys tears up a bit but blames it on the wind from the speed

the next day after meeting everyone alys goes to grian and forces him to take them to the nether

grian says yes and when they get there alys feels at home

alys was ranting to grian about how they were gonna make a huge build in one of the cities

but grian says something about how those kind of builds were for professionals and they should just be careful and slow

alys says 'grian, my fathers philza Minecraft, I know a thing or two about building in the end'

grian freezes in his tracks and makes sure they said that right

alys confirms before realizing they messed up

they start sputtering a bunch of incoherent *pg* curses

grian calms them down and they go to grians base

alys felt a weird sense of safeness

grian asks about it and they open up to him (usually I don't think they would've, but they feel safe with grian in this au)

they talk about the wars, the betrayals, dream, his family, and everything.

grian is shocked and asks if he can give at least a brief explanation to everyone else

they hesitantly agree before falling asleep in grians arms (platonic!!!!!)

time skip a couple of months later and its MCC time 

alys' appearance has also changed

their hair is much more vibrant thanks to his hybrid traits (and it's grown a bit)

they always have flowers with them. all. the. time.

they wear a mostly brown sweater with hints of yellow over a white collared shirt

and some overalls over it

they also wear some combat boots (steel toe, thanks to technos advice)

they root for falses team when the hermits suddenly want to go to the statues of people who have one before

alys kinda freaks out bc they forgot to tell them they had won once

as the group looks at each one, they come across the MCC4 winners

they all just connect the dots and just look back and forth before false whispers yell at them for not telling her earlier

as they stand in the crowds, some random standing next to alys asks who their favorite was/is

alys said Wilbur soot, they were close friends

randomguyTM just nods and they go back to whatever they were doing

when technoblade and false win MCC together, alys cheered so loud for them both

they went to false first saying they were happy for her

techno eyes alys before pulling them aside and whispering 'Tommy?'

alys cringes and says 'it's alys now, and they/them pronouns.'

techno just nods and the talk for an hour explaining everything and making techno swear he wouldn't say anything 

techno agrees and watches in slight jealousy as they walk away with the hermits, but he understands

if you wanna use this, please credit and tell me in the comments below!! I would love to read this, and it doesn't have to be the EXACT same :DD also fix anything I said about the hermitcraft stuff, I'm not familiar with it


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is noncanon dsmp, everyone is friends. SO THAT MEANS I CAN ADD BIG BROTHER DREAM CONTENT

IRL mc au

Tommy was adopted by Phil at thirteen, left for the SMP at fifteen (the rest of the family joined him all at one time when he was nineteen. but this is before that)

ranboo was in their family before Tommy

Tommy was in an abusive household beforehand because he was from a family of angels, but when he formed, he was a devil

he has a bunch of scars nobody knows about, and a big scar across his left eye and down his cheek, so he wears a big bandage and maneuvers his bangs

even their family has never seen him without it, and the one time they pressed his boundaries for answers, Tommy wouldn't talk to them for a week

PLOT: 

Tommy was training with dream and they were tied

they were both too stubborn to give up

they kept going and going until dream accidentally sliced the bandage, revealing tommys face

dream was shocked and Tommy was on the brink of a panic attack

dream calmed him down and they talked about it

during their talk dream took his mask off to show a giant scar across his face, only George and sapnap know about it

Tommy was shocked that dream trusted him and they talked for hours

Tommy fell asleep on dream and dream carried him to George's house, where they cuddle (platonically)

The next day dream and Tommy go around the SMP/lmanberg together, without their masks

if you wanna use this, please credit me! I would love to read it and see how you make this. and remember it doesn't have to be the exact same :DD


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i was bored asf

basically dsmp has a party- (also wil and schlatt are alive)

quackity: if you could switch lives with anybody in the room, who would it be?

tommy: probably philza minecraft

quackity: why philza?

tommy: cause hes probably gonna die soon 

philza: WHAT THE FU-

\--

*theyre doing karaoke, tommys turn*

tommy: id love to be

tommy: on the wrestling team

tommy: but i broke my knee

tommy: and ever since then ive been slipping

tommy: into an ever deeper crippling anxiety

tommy: and i have this depression, it makes me real sad

tommy: every single fucking day im feeling super bad

tommy: and i really wanna kill myself sometimes

tommy: and im sorry but i dont know how to rhyme

tommy: anything other than what im feeling inside

tommy: oOh im talking bout the sadness that i feel

wilbur: *sweats nervously*

\--

fundy: lets get into the situation, okay?

fundy: youre a little kid, your moms not watching you, youre at the zoo, you fall into the gorilla pit, whats next?

tommy: find someway to make the gorilla kill me

fundy: *wheezes* alright, new situation

fundy: youre on an airplane, its going down, they tell you to buckle up and hold onto your seatbelts, what do you do next?  
tommy: i unbuckle and stand up

fundy: nHoO! you wanna survive in these situations-

tommy: why?

fundy: tommy stop it your scaring me 

\--

tommy: i used to be a very happy person two years ago before i met you

dream: you used to be happy?!

dream: was tommy ever happy?

tubbo, half asleep: when?

dream: thats what im saying!

tommy: no one believes me! i was happy before you

\--

tommy: well heres this, you can decide to be happy or you can decide to be sad. and i think that being sad is just truly the only way i can be happy

ranboo: oh my go-

\--

*tommy, looking in the in the future*

wilbur: what does it say?

tommy: it says im gonna be happy

wilbur: oh good

tommy: must be broke

\--

tommy: when kids come to the door and theyre like 'hey we brought you cake!' i was the only person home and the cake said happy easter we love you all, except tommy

as you can tell i was bored as fuck and i just went through some vines and replaced them with dsmp characters aha


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by someone on wattpad, but ive seen a couple of these aus on ao3

grocery store au!!

Tommy, ranboo, and tubbo are best friends

the sbi are not related in this one

INFO:

Tommy - head of the store, has dealt with multiple Karens by staring them down

doesn't take crap

him and tubbo dyed half their hair like ranboo cause he was getting bullied for it

his is half blonde half pink

knows how to fight (thanks to dream/techno/the kids at school)

always has a stick on him to wack people with

bad parents - doesn't know he goes to work but doesn't care

depression, anxiety, and an ed, but Wilbur's helping him with that

has earrings

is very stressed but somehow deals with it

most of the time he sleeps at the sbi's (they're roommates) or tubbos/ranboos house

this close to murder .

his favorite biscuits are the custard cream ones, and if you eat them, you're fired

wears long sleeves all the time

tubbo- head of associates duties (meets and greets people)

tubbos hair is brown and blonde

he will destroy you with words, but if you wanna fight, go to Tommy

has an eyebrow piercing

usually goes to Phil and Niki's bakery across the street for breakfast

if he finds Tommy and/or ranboo in a breakdown, he'll cry with them

wears thick hoodies all the time because 1) he's always cold 2) to protect himself from Tommy's stick

ranboo- head of the stocking

wears a crown all the time

one red eye and one green eye

doesn't really fight or destroy with words, but if you say something to make him want to, he will stare you down before quietly escorting you out from the store. (it's scary)

has a suit because of a dare, it ends in three months

has a nose piercing so they can all match

slight social anxiety but it's not terrible

usually gives Tommy his jackets when he cold

wears sunglasses all the time

PLOT:

the three boys were on closing duty when they saw two men walking up to them

they can already see where this is going so they close everything up quickly before going right in front of an outside camera

the men started catcalling them and tubbo actually barked

they started walking towards tubbo when Tommy punched one in the face and kicked the other in the balls

*insert epic fight scene*

after that, they got the video on their phones and started laughing at it

they all went home except for Tommy

he went to the sbi's house

techno opens the door worriedly and demands where he's been

Tommy tries to shrug it off but then Phil and Wilbur wake up and he shows them the video

they all look over Tommy and his injuries bc they know Tommy would never take care of them

eventually, they get Tommy to bed only because he was wearing Wilbur's sweater and had technos favorite red blanket in phils bed

the end

if you wanna use this, please credit me and tell me in the comments, I would love to read it!! and remember it doesn't have to be just like this :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my two inspirations for this prompt: 1) dreams song 2) the arctic monkeys)

streamers au !! :D

besides what people believe, Tommy has had a couple of girlfriends before, one was toxic and the other one broke up with him for no reason

also, Tommy is demisexual only bc I couldn't come up with a good username, but I had this in mind

and asexual technoblade!

PLOT:

Tommy was very inspired by dream

because even though he was the main videogame player, he made music and people still liked it!!

it wasn't like Wilbur because Wilbur was a musician before becoming a streamer, it was different

so Tommy made a couple of drafts

he heard what Wilbur said on his coming back stream, 'try to be yourself, don't be someone else, it won't feel the same'

so he did

he went under the name 'demiboy.org' a bit cringy if you asked him, but it's fine ( i was gonna do thatstrawberryblonde but it reminded me too much of thatveganteacher BAHAHHAHA )

he got help from his parents, got everything undergoes

after a couple of months, he was ready to post his first song on youtube/SoundCloud (you gotta start somewhere man)

demiboy.org just posted! Why'd You Only Ever Call Me When You're High?

it blew up (mainly thanks to Tommy recommending Wilbur about it, and Wilbur mentioning it on a stream)

Tommy was super excited

his next song, Do I Wanna Know? also got pretty popular

then, after seven months, he was able to post the full album on Spotify/apple music, etc.

he named the album AM

he was pretty hyped to see himself blow up, not only as TommyInnit but as his music persona too

then he got a dm

from Wilbur

asking to collab

for music

Tommy was very happy but also freaking out

when they collab, hell recognize his voice, then he'll have to come out to him, and who knows what'll happen

he panicked went on discord to call eret, knowing she'll at least accept him, and then he can ramble to them

the moment he picked up, Tommy started speaking nonsense about how he's scared to do everything and he's super stressed and doesn't know what to do

"eret" started speaking over him 'eh? Tommy what's goin' on I can't understand when you speak like a child'

Tommy froze

that wasn't eret

fuck that was techno

he started saying stuff like eyyy techno ow do?

techno calmed him down, backtracked, figured out he's demi, and said something like Tommy it's ok I'm actually ace it's fine

Tommy calmed down and slowly started telling him that wil asked to collab and he's very scared

first, techno made fun of him for making music, second, he told him that Wilbur better freaking accept him or he's going to fly over to Britain and punch him in the throat (an efficient way to knock someone out, or so I've heard)

Tommy made fun of him for being wholesome and is gonna tell everyone, techno said they'll never believe him, which Tommy knows

he responds to wil and says yes, and they'll do a collab soon

he immediately calls wil (as Tommy) and tells him its important

Wilbur quickly answers and Tommy comes out to him

Wilbur congratulates him

Tommy says there's more and says he was also demiboy.org

Wilbur doesn't believe him at first till wil tells him to tweet something as him, tommy does

Wilbur asks about how he got the inspiration for his songs and Tommy says it's from experience and how he's had a couple of bad relationships before

he comforts Tommy before they get into ideas for their collab

they make the song SUNRISE and they post it on tommys

after a year, Tommy posts a video, he comes out and tells everyone about his account

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments!! and remember it doesn't have to be the exact same !! :DDDDD


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing this on my phone lol not proofreading

Exile arc number two

PLOT: 

Tommy's face got ruined after an explosion from dreams tnt

he runs away with no idea where he’s going

he ends up at techno’s house

technos freaked out bc his faces is messed up

he starts taking care of Tommy and Tommy is very clingy

techno scoffs at it but since Tommy can’t see him he coos 

Tommy gets a lot closer to techno and the same with techno

Tommy starts sparring again and techno’s really proud of him for still being able to do it without his eyesight 

Phil comes back to techno and Tommy just reading next to each other 

Tommy gets an Antarctic cape 

He’s super happy about that

they all decide that’s time to just take a break from everything

if you wanna use this please credit me or tell me in the comments I would love to read it!! And it doesn’t have to be the exact same 😎


	27. Chapter 27

non-canon dsmp au

Tommy's hair is originally pink like technos

tommys a piglin hybrid

PLOT:

Tommy grabs the bleach mixture and sets up the restroom for the next couple of hours

out of the experience, he adds some snacks and drinks, his computer and phone, with the chargers

techno walks in and asks him if he's dying his hair again

Tommy says yes

techno asks him why he doesn't keep the pink, it's supposed to be a representation of strength and pride

Tommy says something like how he doesn't deserve the title

techno immediately softens and asks him about it

Tommy says he'll never be as good a fighter as techno, or a well-liked person like wil, or smart like Phil

he says he's just Tommy

techno tells him that even though he's not like his family, he's still amazing, he talks about how he's able to take on hoards of mobs by himself, or how well he can play piano, or how he can tell which plants to eat and which not to

Tommy thanks him and decides to let his roots grow again

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! and it doesn't have to be the EXACT same :DD


	28. Chapter 28

mafia and /p soulmate au

tommys a mercenary and a very good persuader

trained since he was four

parents abandoned him at thirteen

lives with dream team (no dream is not manipulative)

their mafia name is The Esempei

Tommy hasn't met any of his soulmates yet, you have to touch them for you to realize, but Tommy never lets anyone touch him

but he has mannerisms from each person:

Phil - good medic abilities and can tell if something has poison

wil - is obsessed with music and can play piano

tubbo - loves bees and can make flower crowns

techno - throws knives really well

for the people with Tommy - they are extremely persuasive

PLOT:

Tommy was sent to the SBI to negotiate peace terms

he's wearing the typical Esempei outfit - black cargo pants and your signature color hoodie (red and white for Tommy, has a small bee on the back with two discs on either sleeve)

has knives in and out of sight, with a black turtleneck and a :( mask like dream (tommys code name is nightmare, ik so original, I just thought it was cute cus Tommy looks up to dream)

a couple of guns too and some medical objects

painted his nails black (i just wanted this okay?) and some earrings (can turn into stun darts if needed)

he walks into the meeting room and analyzes them:

techno - is wearing a crown and has pink hair; looks most dangerous

wil - wearing glasses but it looks like its some technological device

tubbo - has bee pins on his green shirt, which could be dangerous

Phil - has a long coat, could be hiding weapons

Phil asks him to sit down and asks if he wants a drink

Tommy says yes but he can feel like this is a test

they hand him a drink, he goes to drink it but can smell strong scents

he notices none of them are drinking either

he puts his drink down and says something like 'poisoning me is not going to help either of us, it will make the Esempei very angry, we are close'

they're a bit surprised but recover quickly

they ask him about it and he just says he's been trained but it's probably one of his soulmates mannerisms

they proceed to bombard him with questions about his soulmates (minus techno, he just stares at him)

Tommy stays quiet, not saying anything, as he's trained

until Wilbur goes to touch him and Tommy swiftly pulls a knife out and throws it right past his ear, saying to leave him the fuck alone

techno stares even more until he jumps up and touches Tommy (technosmart)

a light glows in the room and a tattoo forms on technos forearm ( a disc )

tommys shocked but it doesn't show

they all go around giving Tommy a high five, or something

Tommy says a joke like 'well at least we didn't have to argue about how we were gonna team up'

**if you wanna make it angsty, make the Esmepei mafia really manipulative but Tommy fell for it**

if you want to use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this, and it doesn't have to be the exact same :D


	29. Chapter 29

canon dsmp irl au

Tommy runs away from exile

PLOT:

Tommy ran away from exile and made a cottage core house ( _i need it_ ) 

one day he travels around

he finds dreams house

and he keeps stealing from it

he watches from afar while dream is just so confused

yeah that's it idk i have another idea I'm gonna post soon but this was funny 


	30. Chapter 30

irl canon dsmp au

ghostbur disappeared, everyone thinks he's dead (;])

PLOT:

Tommy dies during the nukes

Niki and jack don't get found out but they regret it dearly bc he saved Niki

Clara is a goddess and is _pissed_ that her sole legacy was murdered

she talks to Tommy's soul

he says he would like to go back but make him look different

Clara took that to heart

he was reincarnated to a female piglin hybrid and her name was Ash (she is eighteen)

Ash was fine with this if she was being honest, lesbianinnits canon now

Ash had short, harsh, black and pink hair (almost like a mohawk)

she wore a black sleeveless turtleneck with an emerald green jacket

she had a black skirt with some stockings and combat boots

Clara had gifted her some op things (netherite tools (ashs fav was the ax) along with armor, god apples along with gapples, and an enchanted shield with stars across it, Clara enchanted so it'll never break)

she wore a silver crown (like those ones that go across your forehead, kinda looks like a necklace) and the friendship emerald is in the center

her tusks were very sharp (she figured that out the hard way)

her eyes were very red and she also had voices

must be a piglin thing, she thought

most of her voices were calm, just weird

they helped with things she didn't notice tho

she requested to join the SMP, she convinced dream with some god apples and saying they need more women on the server

she meets Karl first

they get along fine (maybe consider making ash/Tommy more standoffish, she does it out of her hybrid instincts)

he 'introduces' her to sapnap, quackity, and George

she meets the rest of the SMP/lmanberg and then tubbo

she tries not to breakdown but hangs with him for a bit (tubbos still very upset about Tommy)

she runs into ranboo and they talk for a while

he asks if she wants to meet Phil and techno and she says ok

she sees Phil first and they talk about building

they warm up to each other quickly

they introduce her to techno next

they nod at each other before going into a spar

techno beats her but it was close

she stays with them and sees a side of each of them she never saw as Tommy

she understood where they were coming from when they did things to lmanberg

after a year she gets over her fear and finally goes to see dream in prison

sam questions her and she says she has some history with him

dream looks at her with a calculating look before she starts taunting him

she reveals herself and dream is shocked and ash says something like 'you should never have messed with a goddesses legacy'

she leaves feeling a bit better

when she comes home she sees techno waiting for her

he asks her about the gem in her crown

she doesn't even know what he's up to so she just answers that her dad gave it to her and her brothers

techno says something like 'o rly bc Phil did the same with his brothers'

and before she realized she messed up, techno pinned her to the ground and asked her where she got tommys gem

she explained everything and technos like *oh*

she eventually tells ranboo and philza

then out of the trees comes a man, a very tall man ;0

when he comes closer everyone realizes its Wilbur (alivebur)

ash starts running to wil until she realizes she is in a different body

so she still runs but makes it look defensive like she didn't know who he was

Wilbur is confused but goes along with her to techno

wil explains that he found a book as ghostbur and it could revive him

then they explain who ash is and wil is like whaaat

and it's just super fluffy after that

if you wanna use this, please credit me or tell me in the comments! I would love to read it, and it doesn't have to be the exact same :D


	31. Chapter 31

dsmp irl au

dadschlatt au except tommy ;0

PLOT:

schlatt had a fling with a blue sheep hybrid, the sheep hybrid kept one of schlatts blue hoodies (THIS IS RELEVANT, YOU WILL NEED TO USE THIS)

the sheep hybrid left Tommy in front of an orphanage with a blue hoodie, a blue stuffed sheep, and a note

the note said something like 'hi! my name is Tommy, my mom couldn't take care of me, and my father is not a part of my life anymore, if you would, please take me.' (also the mom dies shortly after this, she reincarnates as Friend, the nb! sheep that ghostbur has)

the orphanage was near where schlatt lived, so Tommy had a bit of an accent

after he turned seven (no traits yet) Phil found him while on an adventure

he took him back to wil and techno (this is where Tommy picks up a more British accent)

all Tommy took with him was the hoodie, the stuffed animal, and some extra clothing

they live there for a while before dsmp

que everything that has gone down up to techno and Tommy living together (and tommys traits have been growing in, he's using a beanie to hide them)

Tommy was wearing his blue hoodie that day and had the sheep in his pocket

all of a sudden glatt appears and he has a matching sweater

Tommy just starts cussing at him and his accent comes out

glatt just floats there before everything clicks together and he just grabs Tommy beanie and it shows his ears and horns and then his tail just puffs out

glatt says smth like 'your my son lol'

tommys like huh and they talk for hours

at the end maybe Tommy goes 'i still hate you'

and schlatts responds with 'i know'

but the next day Tommy reveals his ears and yeah

if you wanna use this, please tell me in the comments and/or gift/link it when you write it! I would love to read it :D


	32. Chapter 32

the half-human half-mob au/SMP

focuses on Tommy, Niki, and jack

PLOT:

everyone makes fun of them for having bad abilities (but like, Tommy why? yours was terrible)

so they move a bit far from there (they still can see where everyone lives, just a bit disassociated)

their base is a bit peculiar, but from the outside, it looks normal

in the back, there's an opening to a big lagoon (where Niki lives)

and a porch in front of it so you can get into the house

in the house, you can see little 'pools' (for Niki) and a room upstairs that's themed the nether

and above that is a room for Tommy (its high so he can sleep)

after a couple of months, nobody has developed in their traits, as everyone has already reached their full potential

but then Niki had scales and was able to go into the ocean monuments without being attacked by the guardians, and can speak to the underwater animals

and jack can go into bastions and can get blaze rods whenever he wasn't

and Tommy grew wings and can speak to any winged mob, also has claws

idk where to go from there but comment and credit if u wanna use this! I'm gonna go finish the stream 

:D


	33. Chapter 33

mob/human au/SMP

what if Tommy chose to be a fish instead?

NOBODY HAS EVER MET BEFORE!!

except everyone has met Phil (so they could get into the SMP)

PLOT:

Tommy joins the realm and immediately cant breathe

so he jumps into the water 

after a couple of minutes of calming himself, he gets a good look at himself

he has blue scales crawling up his arm, blending into his skin

he has a blue mermaid tail

but he noticed when he gets out of the water, he changes into some khaki shirts with webbed feet and a red and white hoodie

his 'ears' turned into gills the poke out of his now blue-blonde hair, that's in a little man bun and a silver crown on his head?

his icy blue eyes turned into an ocean blue

the scales crawl up around the sides of his ribs but other than that, he doesn't have a shirt on

his hands now have claws

he swims around a bit before he runs into a pink mermaid

her hair is a bright pink and she has a silver sports bra thing? on and a silver and pink tail

her hair is in two french braids that reach her shoulders

she has a silver crown atop of her head

( idk what color Nikis eyes are so let's say they're also blue ) she has very blue eyes too, you could easily mistake them for siblings

she greets him and they talk for a bit

she talks about how she wants to build a little lagoon

he tells her he would love to help her with that

so they get to building

(Tommy fought most mobs, and Niki did the most building, but they switched every now and then)

while they build they meet other people:

tubbo, the shulker kid

Wilbur, the phantom who keeps building little places for them to get around

jack, the blaze who makes funny accents, but can't visit them because he doesn't respond well to water

ranboo, the enderman guy who will make parkour trips across the water

and Phil, the elitrian(?) who could ban them at any second

don't forget FragranceMan, but he's a bit weird, with his cobwebs an' shit

they live there for months, their lagoon growing larger and larger until it reaches the ocean

Tommy asks Niki if they could go find an ocean monument or just explore the ocean

Niki eventually says yes

they find a couple of shipwrecks before they stumble upon an ocean monument, but it looks more heavily guarded and fancy?

as they get closer, the guardians let them through, like they were royalty ;)

they get closer and find an elder guardian sitting on the throne, gasping when he sees them

he says smth like 'your royal highnesses, I've heard the rumors, but I didn't know it was true!'

they're both confused before the guardian explains that every couple of centuries or so, a new royal or two will come along and take the throne

he offers them a place on the throne, but they pass it up, saying maybe its time for someone else to take the thrown

so the elder guardian sits on the throne, as the rightful ruler

but Tommy takes some shit bc he's Tommy

they go home and Tommy brags about them being rulers but no one believes them and Niki just keeps it a secret, not knowing if she should say anything about it

if you wanna use this please credit me/tell me in the comments! I would love to read it, and it doesn't have to be the exact same :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> periods fucking suck <3 also i want pizza


	34. Chapter 34

origins SMP au  
there is a slime hybrid, but people don't think so, because they haven't seen any  
It's Tommy (duh it's Tommy centric)

TRAITS/LOOKS:  
he has bits of green slime sticking to his body  
wears a pair of black overalls over a gray shirt with combat boots  
his hair is in a man-bun (<3)  
he can fall from far places and not take damage, thanks to his slime  
another pair of eyelids, to keep the dirt and dust out of his eyes  
takes his slime off and uses it for building and other things  
doesn't have to eat at all, but his health is down by two hearts  
can breathe underwater (i tried to drown a slime and it didn't work, so here)

PLOT:

basically, Tommy joined the game inside a cave spawner room (I'm pretty sure most slimes spawn somewhere near there)

he hears people above him every now and then and decides not to go out  
he lives underground for months and expands his underground home (if you watched one of philzas streams from a couple of days ago, he checked out the new cave update, that's what they look like)

most mobs mistake him for an actual mob, and others just don't attack him

he builds places for all the mobs and him to live  
(dw he has water to clean himself, and he has a nether portal)

when swimming through one of the underwater caves that connect to his home, he meets Niki

she is quite surprised to see him, but she's happy she can talk to someone without having to look up at someone above the water

she asks if he wants to meet other people, but Tommy refuses and doesn't say why

so she leaves and Tommy goes back

a few weeks later Tommy is missing that piece of socialization when wil just phases through the wall

they're both freaked out, and argue for a bit (good ole wil and Tommy :D)

before they get to know each other

Wilbur invites Tommy and this time Tommy agrees

Wilbur phases again and Tommy takes the shortcut that Niki took

he sees Niki again, and he said he met Wil and he was going to see everyone else

she was very excited

he sees her lagoon and compliments it

Tubbo sees him in the water and is confused

Tommy comes out of the water and greets him

they talk and laugh for a bit before they run into Phil and Wilbur

Tommy explains who he is and what he is

Phil smiles and welcomes him

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! i would love to read this, and it doesn't have to be the exact same :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also are niki and wilbur okay with being shipped? its only a background thing, but i wanna makes sure


	35. Chapter 35

vigilante au

tommys a vigilante but he is never seen by anyone (call him Shadow or smth)

PLOT:

basically, Tommy is 19 in this and lives by himself

he meets the Minecrafts (Phil, techno, Wilbur, tubbo, and ranboo)

they are also vigilantes

Tommy figures that out pretty quickly

but they don't know Tommy is one or that he knows

so Tommy decides to mess with them

so when they start to visit him as vigilantes on his balcony, he asks them weird questions

like 'is it true that philza Minecraft is dating the infamous (come up with a name for phils alter ego idk)'

and he makes vigilante themed things

when they ask him (as civilians) who his favorite vigilante is he says 'shadow' and watches all their faces fall and maybe after that he says 'or maybe the Blood God idk'

yeah basically it's a crack-fic-but-taken-seriously

if you wanna use this please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read it and it doesn't have to be the EXACT same :D


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im currently listening to daddy issues, so heres this

streamers au :D

Tommy's parents are divorced

he lives with his dad cus his mom moved to California and he didn't want to leave

if you wanna make this a songfic, use Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood

also make Tommy bi, pan, gay, aro, ace, etc. at least one of them

tommys out to Eret and his parents/irl friends

PLOT:

Tommy comes home wearing a (one of the lgbt options) pin on his shirt

his dad is not happy with it, ever since Tommy came out to him

he yells at Tommy for a good thirty minutes before he runs to his room

he hears his dad leave the house before video calling Eret

they paint their nails while listening to Daddy Issues

Eret paints hers blue pink and purple and Tommy paints his black (or the colors of the option you chose)

Tommy has an idea and grabs his (one of the options) flag before getting some boots and skinny jeans along with a turtleneck and does a little fashion show

Eret does his next and they just have fun

then Tommy's dad bangs open the door

he starts screaming at him, curses and slurs, obviously drunk

Eret watches in horror before telling Tommy he needs to leave 

Tommy sighs before agreeing and saying his mother lives in LA, California

Eret's face brightens up for multiple reasons, one, he will be safe there, and two, he lives there

Tommy's hyped about that and gets even happier when he remembers that Techno also lives in California, maybe LA

he calls his mom and they get everything dealt with

a month later, Tommy boots up his stream

in the background you can see a (one of the options) flag in the back, some LED lights, and a loft thing (just make it sound aesthetic, think of the song Daddy Issues ;0)

he tells them he moved and then comes out, maybe the background music is Daddy Issues (just make it a theme at this point smh)

most are supportive, and those who aren't are banned

a couple of weeks later he's listening to the song Daddy Issues while sitting in a cafe when he hears Techno's voice

he turns to see a man at the cashier with brown hair and taped up glasses ordering something

Tommy waits for him to get his order before going up to him and asking 'Technoblade?'

he looks up in surprise and is even more surprised when he sees it's Tommy

Tommy texts his mom he'll be out for a couple of hours before sitting across from Techno

they chill for a couple of hours before posting a twitter recording of them two talking (like dream and sapnap lol)

Twitter freaks out, as it should

eventually, Techno gets introduced to Tommy's mom and Tommy just goes to Techno's house whenever he feels like it

he even walks in on his stream once, humming the song Daddy Issues

_maybe make a theme, like good things happen when he listens to that song, and that's why it's his favorite song or something_

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! i would love to read this and it doesn't have to be the exact same :D


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHH I LOVE THIS IDEA PLEASE USE THUSGHDKAS MWAH MWAH KISSES ILY BYE /P

club/mafia au

PLOT:

schlatt runs a club but is an underground mafia lord

quackity and he are married

they found Tommy on the side of the road

their name, Schlatt and co. are trying to negotiate with the SBI

they've already got an alliance with Esempei

quackity made it his mission to teach Tommy Spanish so they could weird others out with their prayers

schlatt, Tommy, _guns_

they're like older brothers to Tommy, seeing that quackity is twenty and schlatt is twenty-one while he's sixteen

if you wanna use this, please credit me/tell me in the comments! i would love to read this and it doesnt have to be the exact same :D


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS MENTION OF NON-CON IN THIS CHAPTER!! IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE JUST SKIP  
> if the cc's are not okay with this, please tell me and I will take it down :)

foster au

Tommy has a very worn sketchbook that he draws in

it's basically his diary but in pictures

PLOT:

Wilbur was in Tommy's room

Tommy was out with Phil 

the only reason was that the kid never opened up to them

he would flinch whenever someone tried to touch him

and would only use sign language (selective mutism)

and Tommy's been there for four months

the Wilbur spotted the worn sketchbook Tommy brings everywhere

he opens it to find a poor drawing of a kid holding hands with a woman

the next couple of pages were happy, the kid and the mom getting blankets

the kid drawing himself drawing

etc.

then he finds a picture of a guy holding the woman by the neck while the kid watches (these are in stick figures, tommys only nine in the drawing)

Wilbur is horrified but keeps going through the pictures

the drawings get considerably better and now he's in the year where Tommy thirteen (tommys sixteen living with them)

he opens a page and the drawing (?) is just giant black scribbles and words like 'it's my fault' and 'i was just a kid' and 'he wouldn't stop' in red and there were blue handprints on the page and he could see teardrops staining the page

the next picture is a guy with no face holding Tommy against the wall

Wilbur decides to skip over those

he goes to the drawings of himself and techno

there's a drawing of techno and Tommy holding a rock and the title is 'bedrock bros!'

another one is Tommy and tubbo holding bees with the headline 'clingytwt'

there was one of himself and Tommy just sitting down while he plays music the words there were 'he's in your bed and I'm in your twitch chat'

there's another scribble of black and red and blue with tears and Wilbur understands what happened to Tommy

the next drawing is of Tommy and Phil holding matching hats

Wilbur decides to grab the book and show techno (I do not recommend doing this, this is not how you should approach it)

they call Phil and tell him to come home with Tommy now

they come home and Tommy sees them holding his book and pales

eventually, they get Tommy therapy and he starts getting professional help

ikik this is very angsty, but I feel like you guys needed more angst prompts, as I haven't given many lately. n e ways if you wanna use this please credit me/tell me in the comments :D it doesn't have to be exactly like this either :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one has been sitting in my mind for a couple of days so  
> mention of an eating disorder, suicidal thoughts

streamers au :D

Tommy has an ED but has professional help

even tho he's getting help, he still has _those_ thoughts every now and then

PLOT:

Tommy sneaks out of the house at one am

with some random bottle of pills, that's been haunting him every time he goes to the bathroom

he walks all the way to his favourite abandoned bridge and sits on the ledge

he thinks about how he would die if he jumped and took the pills

he grabs his phone out and starts texting people things like

'i love you and I know I don't say it enough'

or

'thank you for everything, I know I don't say I as much as I should'

obviously, Wilbur's worried and calls his parents

they freak out cause Tommy's not there so Wilbur calls Tommy

Tommy is still staring at the bottle of pills and is about to unscrew it when Wilbur calls

Tommy picks up and goes back to opening the pills

he's about to take some when Wilbur says

'Tommy I love you (/p) please don't do anything you will regret'

and Tommy pours the bottle down the water

Tommy starts thanking him and tells him what he was doing

he says he would've killed himself if Wilbur hadn't called him

Wilbur almost had a breakdown right there

Tommy gets home and his parents freak out and make him sleep in their room with them

he almost cries from all the love (aww, not me projecting :D /j... unless?)

the next morning he tweets out he's going to be taking a break for a while, he doesn't have any time frame of when he's coming back, but it's going to be a while

he pings discord and lowkey explains things (leaving a lot of detail out, it's your choice really)

he gets therapy and one day he just dyes his hair (I'm thinking strawberry pink, brown, or purple)

after two months of focusing on himself, he tweets out and starts a stream

he goes on to explain that he had an eating disorder and it was getting really out of hand, but he's way better than before

(if I was him, I wouldn't explain **everything** so I would do something like this ^^)

if you wanna use this please credit me/tell me in the comments! i would love to read it and it doesn't have to be the exact same :D


	40. Chapter 40

non canon dsmp au

tommys a piglin hybrid and they know, but his traits haven't really grown in yet

most piglin hybrids have voices when they grow their traits

techno isn't related to them, he's a good friend of Phil

PLOT:

Phil and Wilbur die on a trip to the end

Tommy's guardian is now Techno

it's awkward for both of them

it's also hard for both of them as their closest people just died

but then Tommy was going through the pain of growing tusks and hooves along with his tail

techno just gives him healing and regen 

but then the next day tommys voices come 

techno is reminded of himself when he sees the look in Tommy's eyes

so he helps him

they grow past the awkwardness are like brothers now :D

Techno trains Tommy 

after years, Tommy gets almost as good as Techno

they are very feared, thanks to their few battles in skywars/bedwars, etc.

and they could conquer the world with tommys persuading personality and technos strength

but they just chill in their cottage core cabin :)

if you wanna use this credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be the exact same :D


	41. a/n important!! please read :(

hey guys if you've seen me on problematic ships and requests, that was my old friend :( we share an account and they've been doing weird stuff. we're not friends anymore and later tonight I will be deleting my comments. I'm sorry if you thought that was me and I'm currently trying to get them out of the weird stuff :) thank you for reading and understanding. 

ps. the only reason I hadn't seen this before is that someone on my Wattpad account pointed it out and I went through and saw it

again I'm really sorry for not noticing earlier <3

pps. if you see my account on any of those, please respond to my comment and tell me to delete it :)


	42. Chapter 42

origins smp au

I saw this on Twitter, don't remember the acc name tho :( (but I found it on the #tommyinnitfanart hashtag)

PLOT:

instead of Tommy being a chicken, he's a peacock

he spreads his feathers when he falls so he glides/floats

usually asks someone to preen his feathers as he usually misses a few

when he's uncomfortable he'll spread his feathers out by instinct

instead of purple green and blue, he has red yellow and orange

if you wanna use this please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! i would love to read it and it doesn't have to be the exact same :)


	43. Chapter 43

origins SMP au

Tommy is not a chicken hybrid ;)

PLOT:

before Tommy met everyone, he had beautiful wings he could fly with

then some hunters captured him and chopped his wings to a small portion

he ran and found everyone

he makes a little group of misfits (jack, Niki, and himself)

he tells everyone he's an avian (they've never heard of them before)

he tells them avians used to be able to fly, but over the years they mated with a different hybrid to get where they are

they believe him and tease him about his crap abilities 

after years (or months!) of teasing, he blows up

he yells at them about everything that's happened to him

Phil is shocked and goes to comfort Tommy

he breaks down in phils arms

everyone gives them space

after a day or two everyone goes and apologizes

he forgives them

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! i would love to read it and it doesn't have to be just like this :D


	44. Chapter 44

non canon dsmp au

they have like a secret Santa- but for valentines day and they have to get gifts for everyone, just it's anonymous (platonic ofc, but you could add some karlnapity or dnf)

and Tommy can make clothes, has like this whole set-up and everything :sparkles: (nobody knows obviously, it's a fanfic smh)

none of the sbi are related, just really close

PLOT:

when they announce that's it was time for everyone to get their gifts at the beginning of February, Tommy had already started his months (again, it's a fanfic /j) (idk anything about making clothes)

he just had a few pieces left to do

and his own ofc, to not make it suspicious that it was him who made them

(I'm gonna give ideas for each person, you can always change it if you want!)

tubbo: a red sweater with a bee on the top right, with a white-collar ( like the ones that you would have on a blouse ) attached to it ( Tommy has a matching green one )

ranboo: a pair of red and green sunglasses with a red and green cloth cover for his memory book (this isn't clothes but I thought this was nice)

purpled: black cargo pants with purple lining, with purpleds name on the side

Hannah: a rose-colored skater skirt with a white turtleneck

Phil: a bucket hat, but the bottom has Tommy, techno, and Wilburs names 

Wilbur: some new round glasses with a new trenchcoat

techno: a pig blanket (ok but like- Tommy would totally do this)

sam: a fancier hard hat

puffy: pirate captains hat, but her horns can fit

dream: a red and white hoodie with black smiles in the pockets (this is a bit obvious, but dream says nothing)

quackity: an exact replica of his beanie, just cleaner

Karl: a new oversized sweater with his signature colors

sapnap: bandana with little fire symbols

Niki: strawberry pajamas (hoodie and shorts)

jack: a new striped t-shirt (I don't watch jack much so idk)

eret: a bi-colored bomber jacket with their name on the back

fundy: a very nice quality binder ( I would kill for one, my friend's bdays coming up soon... care to link? ;0)

bad: a diamond jacket

skeppy: a black and red jacket with devil horns on the hood

ant: a hoodie that fits his ears

foolish: a totem of undying cloth painting for his temple of undying

**(omg I FEEL LIKE IM FORGETTING PEOPLE BUT THESE ARE THE MAIN PEOPLE I WATCH AHHAHAHA, if you feel like changing any of these, be my guest :D)**

everyone surprised with their gifts in the morning, but you can see everyone wearing their articles of clothing (minus fundy, ranboo, techno, and foolish. but you can see ranboo wearing his glasses and fundy looking brighter than he was yesterday.)

Tommy wore his sweater and ran to tubbo to talk with him about 'whoever it could be'

dream comes up to Tommy and pulls down his mask a bit to wink at him

Tommy's eyes widen in shock and he turns away to talk to tubbo

they all try to figure out who made the clothes but couldn't figure anything out

nobody even thought it was Tommy

except that's when ranboo noticed a signature on the back of his memory book cover

all it had was a T with the - red and the | white

all of theirs had it somewhere

they all turn to Tommy to see him sinking in his chair in embarrassment

Wilbur takes this chance to tease Tommy

they all go about their day after five minutes of shock

later fundy pulls Tommy aside and thanks him profusely 

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this, and it doesn't have to be just like this :D like seriously you don't have to keep the gifts the same :>


	45. Chapter 45

tales of the SMP au

(this idea struck bc of the stream today lol)

and tommys main colors for his character are purple and pink, so there is always a purple and pink clothed person in every tale Karl goes to

and Tommy's main outfit is like Karl's, a hoodie with black jeans and vans (?) and his initials on the back, but Tommy always has his hood up

his memory book is purple and pink ( btw I chose purple and pink because it would go with Karls bright colors )

PLOT:

every time Karl goes to the past, Tommy does too (but they don't know the other does, he doesn't recognize Karl because ~magic~)

and he remembers everything (he is losing the memory of the present like Karl, and writes things down to help himself)

when they went to the Wild West, Tommy was a bartender with John John [Ranboo] (this wasn't actually there, I'm making this part up)

when each adventure ends, Tommy ends up in a black and gray castle, with little black and gray versions of himself

and he explores little bits of it every time

this time Tommy sees a bridge leading to a white castle

Karl sees a bridge leading to a black castle

they meet each other half-way

they recognize each other and are surprised

after that, they start helping each other out

Tommy will help Karl with his side of memories and Karl with Tommy

they grow a lot closer (/p)

the next time they go somewhere, they go as partners, instead of Tommy being a side-character

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this, and it doesn't have to be the exact same! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, do you guys like how I write my prompts? or should I change it?  
> and could you link some youtube playlists I could listen to while writing/school? that would be amazing! (preferably upbeat/fast songs)  
> also, are Niki and Wilbur okay with being shipped?


	46. Chapter 46

irl dsmp mc au

based off of foolishs stream today

PLOT:

Tommy was walking around when he saw foolish just sitting down staring at a wall

he goes to see what he is doing

Foolish glances at him before going back to staring at the brick wall

Tommy asks what he's doing and foolish says he's gonna stare at this wall for ten hours

he sets his spawn in the pink bed before sitting down next to foolish 

Foolish looks surprised but Tommy just stares at the wall

now Foolish asks what Tommy's doing 

Tommy responds saying he was going to keep him company and also stare at the wall

during those ten hours, they talk and talk

Tommy info dumps about his traumas 

Foolish talks about how his chat makes him do things he doesn't want (foolish's chat doesn't really but eh. ily foolish's chat! mwah /p)

Tommy gives him tips about how to handle them (from Techno's experience)

and Foolish gives him advice on how to cope

after that, they check out Foolish's temple of undying

Tommy was in awe and he compliments foolish's work

if you wanna use this, please credit me! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D also, this is all platonic if you couldn't tell :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yknow those songs that are just like, your adhd songs? yeah, I only have two I need more please recommend :)


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw// suicide attempt, suicidal thoughts, suicide, self-doubt, self-hate, mentions of rap. jumping/taking pills, drowning oneself  
> if you are uncomfortable with this, I do not recommend reading this chapter <3
> 
> the angsty ideas get really popular and more people decide to make them, so I will make more ;0

streamers au

ace Tommy

Tommy was raped by a 'friend' he thought he could trust 

this is the reason he doesn't stream as much (obviously he says it's for yt)

if you want to make this really angsty, the way it happened was Tommy came out as ace and the 'friend' said he was lying to himself and he's gonna show him why and he's gonna enjoy it (obviously he did not)

PLOT:

tommys sitting on an old bridge

he held a bottle of pills in one hand and his phone in the other

he sends out one text to his parents and one to dream SMP members

to his parents: _this is not your fault, look in my room on my desk for more explanations, I have notes for you guys and for Wilbur, techno, Phil, and tubbo (please give it to them)_

to the dream SMP: _I love you all and this is not you're fault <3_

he downs the pills before jumping (in my head, it reassurance for Tommy to make sure he dies, I swear I'm fine my ideas are just really sad, you should see my notes for prompts in my phone)

the notes for his parents go something like this (doesn't have to be the exact same) -

 _I'm sorry, for having to force you to take care of me, for dealing with my yelling during streams and my disrespectfulness_ (this is not what I think, this is what Tommy thinks) 

_I'm sorry you had to deal with a son like me, I hate myself for everything I did bad,_

_but I'm not sorry for doing what I did - love, tom_ (this is just a base, maybe make it longer)

for Wilbur (this one is the most important) - 

_dear Wil, thank you so much for acting like you care for me, I know it wasn't real but it sure felt like it. it felt amazing for someone to at least act like they care for me. I love you so much_ (/p) _I did what I did for many reasons, but when you feel like someones touching you in all the wrong places all the time, you just can't deal with it anymore. he wouldn't stop touching me, Wilbur. I swear I didn't want it, he said I would enjoy it when I said I was asexual. he told me I was wrong and he was going to fix me. It didn't fix me Wilbur it only broke me more. why am I so broken, Wilbur? why can't I be fixed? I just can't deal with this anymore. love you - Tommy_

do something similar for each person, like Tommy talking about how much he loves each of them, but Wilbur's is the only one mentioning what happened to him

the next morning the UK woke up to the suicide of a young up-coming sixteen-year-old boy

everyone took it hard in the SMP

there was a big break 

Wilbur fell off the earth for two years

everyone only getting news about him from Phil and Techno

(now, I'm going to give two endings that would fit well here)

ONE: 

Wilbur boots up his stream and his views go up to 900k

Wilbur talk about how his mental health state was already going down in 2021 

when Tommy died Wilbur had almost killed himself multiple times if it wasn't for Phil/Techno

Wilbur opens up to chat about a lot

then Phil and Techno join the call and they go on the old dream SMP server and Wilbur cries

TWO:

Wilbur drives to the beach

he's wearing only a hoodie and some boxers

he goes down into the deep water and goes underwater

he holds his breath until he passes out

he drowns

the next day a woman going on a walk down the beach sees his body floating in the water and calls the police

two years in the past, it's the same day Thomas Innit's death was broadcasted across the world (I'm not using tommys last name ok?)

two years into the future, on the same day, William Gold's suicide was broadcasted across the world

and somewhere in the skies, two best friends reunite

(ooh did I just make a cool little write at the end instead of a prompt? yes. yes I did.)

dang, if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this! and it doesn't have to be the exact same =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, this is really sad. uh yeah if you guys think this is a bit much, I will take it down. it just kinda feel like I'm pressing boundaries, so tell me if this is just too much


	48. Chapter 48

irl dsmp mc au

during Tommy's stay at Techno's in exile

Tommy has this thing where (from all the trauma and brain damage) his mind will just hjfhgakhda and won't be able to speak for a while (I swear there's a condition for this but idk what it's called) anyway he developed this in exile and dream would hate when it happened and would hurt him more

PLOT:

Tommy woke up and could already tell he wouldn't be able to speak today

so he walked snuck past Techno and went outside to the bees and turtles

the bees like him and won't sting him

and he'll hold the baby turtles

Techno noticed Tommy (cus like, tommys not that slick cmon)

and went out to speak to him about L'manberg

when Tommy wouldn't respond he thought Tommy was just being petty

he gets frustrated and Tommy walks inside to grab his communicator

he whispers in chat to Techno saying he can't speak, his mind won't let him, or something

Tommy wait for Techno to hit him but Techno just says they'll chill for the day then

he's shocked and is like 'you won't hit me?'

and this is your cliche 'techno figures out dream hurt Tommy and tries to stay calm about it in front of Tommy'

after that moment they sit by the fire as Tommy draws and Techno reads

Tommy thanks him the next day

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this, and it doesn't have to be the exact same :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw the reason I describe what people look like in my prompts is bc I like to have a mental image of things, and it helps me focus. you can always change what they look like, it's really just for myself


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH WE'RE SO CLOSE TO FIFTY CHAPTERS YAYAYYAYAYAYY :D

irl mc au

trans ftm fundy and Tommy (fundy is seventeen in this cause he's Wilbur's son and I wanted some normalcy in his age-time)

takes place during an MCC break

fundy, Wilbur, Tommy, and quackity were on a team

PLOT:

Tommy and Fundy were both in pain

their binders were hurting their ribs more than usual thanks to all the sport activites

but neither wanted to take their binders off cus dysphoria

they told each other this

immediately they start telling the other they should take it off cus it will hurt him more with all the moving around

they pause and laugh realizing they were hypocrites

they both decide to take them off for their (one hour) break and put on some large hoodies

after the break, they put them back on and took some healing potions

they didn't (or did!) win but they still had a lot of fun, even tho quackity and Wilbur were confused with the looks Fundy and Tommy gave the other

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read it and I doesn't have to be the exact same :D


	50. Chapter 50

royal/hybrid au

Tommy and Dream are brothers

sbi minus Tommy are part of the royal kingdom

tubbo is a prince

also, dream and Tommy man bun supremacy <3

LOOKS/TRAITS/POWERS: (can change any :D)

Techno - piglin, voices, and extreme strength. (he looks like the usual anime techno lol)

Phil - elytrian. giant gray wings and his usual bucket hat, yknow how it is

Wilbur - phantom, can turn invisible and phase through solids. looks transparent, wears a black beanie and yellow sweater

Tubbo - bee, makes tons of honey and speaks to insects. has antennas and bee wings (normal tubbo outfit)

Dream - shapeshifter, can turn into any hybrid version of himself, his favorite is an end dragon. black horns poke out the sides of his head and swirl upwards. black wings that feel like leather and a black spikey tail that he has complete control over. his green hoodie over some skinny jeans with fingerless gloves sporting a :) mask that covers his whole face. (both dream and Tommy have fangs and claws)

Tommy - shapeshifter, just like dream, and he also is an end dragon most of the time. but instead of black its white horns are poking out of his forehead and twisting tightly upwards. he has a thin white devil's tail on his lower back, but the end can stab you. his wings are leathery like dreams, but also white. a red and white cropped hoodie over a black t-shirt tucked into some white cargo pants. his claws/nails are black, red, and white. his mask is a >:) white mask, the > a bit wobbly, obviously drawn on.

PLOT:

both dream and Tommy are very trained and smart 

they were trained since the moment they could walk 

they were trained by a cult that is now dispersed

they weren't really trained more tortured until they could figure out how to swordfight with both hands, and learn ten different languages

they decide to do something good with these skills

they help the poor and the homeless 

everyone thinks they're just dragon hybrids and have never seen their faces (but they know them as DreamWasTaken and TommyInnit)

so Tommy and dream can go out as different forms without their masks

they meet Techno and Tubbo without their masks

Dream and Tommy were sparing unknowing that Techno was watching

when they were taking a break Techno dragged Tubbo so the blonde kid wouldn't be bored while he spoke to the older blonde

Tommy and Dream were surprised to see people walking up to them

Techno demands to tell him what tactics they were using them

meanwhile, Tommy just awkwardly waves at Tubbo before they walk a bit off near some flowers

Tommy introduces himself as Theseus (but Tubbo calls him Theo) and they fall into easy conversation

back to Techno and Dream, Dream says his name is Clay and they get into a spare

after hours of talking (Theo and Tubbo) and constantly tieing (Clay and Techno)

Tubbo forces them to all go back to the castle together

they meet Wilbur and Philza

Wilbur was out all day with Sally, his fiance

Philza offers them to stay the night and they did

they wake up early the next morning with their normal forms as dragons

they get on their masks and fly away 

Philza watches them, shaking his head fondly

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOO FIFTY CHAPTERS POG THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE HITS AND KUDOS B)


	51. Chapter 51

noncanon dsmp irl mc au

Tommy is a piglin hybrid (he can speak both English and piglin) who lives in the nether

Techno finds him and is like 'i met Tommy five minutes ago, but if anyone hurt him, I would kill everyone in this room and then myself'

TRAITS/LOOKS:

everyone is your normal dsmp looks except Tommy

tommys hair is in a man bun again (I stan)

he has a bunch of scars from living in the nether for so long

he's like a runt so his tusks are small and techno teases him about it

his ears are really floppy for a piglin hybrid and are really sensitive if you scratch the behind (so like he'll melt into the touch)

has op netherite stuff

his skin is a lighter pink than technos

basically an angry ball of sunshine

PLOT:

Wilbur and Phil were really confused

techno kept going to the nether more than normal

and barely came back with anything

they follow him 

they see him sit down cross-legged to a piglin hybrid boy who seems to be about sixteen

they chat for a bit (Wilbur and Phil are shocked that techno let anyone swear and insult him like that and get away with it)

then the two piglin hybrids spare (techno winning, but Tommy held his own for a good while)

then they both just freaking down a bottle of fire resistance and jump in the lava like water

after techno comes home Wilbur and Phil are waiting for him

they 'confront' (they're not angry) him about Tommy

Techno agrees to bring Tommy the next day

Tommy comes out of the portal, hiding behind techno, his ears pressed to his head

eventually, Tommy warms up to them

he gets adopted, obviously 

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this, and it doesn't have to be just like this :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i WaS a GiRl In ThE vIlLaGe DoInG aLrIgHt


	52. Chapter 52

streamers au

tommys has a giant amount of school work to do

but he's supposed to stream in ten minutes and hasn't taken care of himself in the past couple of weeks (not my calling myself out)

PLOT:

Tommy was about to breakdown

he hasn't showered in seven days and every part of his body feels disgusting

his homework is a giant pile of paper on his bed

his room is a wreck

his camera wasn't working

and he has a big stream in ten minutes

Wilbur calls him

Tommy just vents for thirty minutes about how he just feels sad all the time but his life is great and he doesn't know why he's sad

Wilbur lets him cry and comforts him

they chill for the day

a week later Wilbur picks up Tommy (with his parents' perms)

and they drive back to wils house where tubbo Phil and techno are sitting

the rest of the day is just fluffy

if you wanna use this please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> speed run time my computer is at one


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for self-harm, anxiety, and depression

foster au

tommys been living with the sbi for a year and is adopted in

his family knows he's been hurting himself and got him meds and therapy

someones been taking tommys medicine at school

PLOT:

techno found Tommy having a panic attack in his room

he goes to calm him down

eventually, he does 

techno notices more self-harm marks on his arms 

( i feel like techno wouldn't sigh and pity him so I'm putting something else)

he picks Tommy up and puts him on Techno's bed

the cuddle (/p) and Techno asks if he wants to talk about it

Tommy says it in pieces 

Techno is shocked and angry

he waits till Tommy falls asleep and then falls asleep himself

the next day Tommy has his meds back and the kids leave him alone

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cavetown moments amirite

foster au

based on the song Fool by Cavetown

the setting in my mind is that it is just hurt no comfort

PLOT:  
Tommy thinks everyone is lying to him and they don't love him

make him go down a spiral of dark thoughts 

he falls asleep crying

no comfort :)

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thinking about posting a karlnap fic i have in my drafts, should i do it?


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont mind whatever the honk is going with my chapter names, I'm fixing them soon :D

streamers au

in this Wilbur and tubbo are really manipulative (i don't actually see them like this!!)

also, it's a recording session, not a stream

people: sidemen, Wil, Tommy, Tubbo, and Dream

PLOT:

Tommy, Wil, and Tubbo were on a call about to go talk to the sidemen for among us

before they go Wil and Tubbo say Tommy needs to shut up and be more reserved

they go through the whole session with Tubbo and Wilbur messaging him to shut up when gets 'too loud'

Dream noticed something was off with Tommy

he messaged him after asking to call

first Tommy doesn't say anything but after a while he does

Dream is pissed and brings the two into their call

Dream yells at them for a good thirty minutes

they never mention it to anyone, deciding that Tommy was just gonna split off from them

and subtly, the sbi became Wil, Techno, Phil, and Tubbo

Tommy starts to stream with the Dream Team (and Karl + Quackity) more

Tommy even starts to say stuff he would say to Wil (ex: 'we're like brothers, Dream' and Dream will go 'Okay Tomathy' or smth like that)

twitter notices and it gets trending but nobody addresses it

eventually, it gets old and people move on

if you wanna use this please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read it and doesn't have to be just like this :D


	56. Chapter 56

Tommy has star freckles that glow at night

that's it

that's the prompt


	57. Chapter 57

(this is all platonic!)

streamers au

PLOT:

Tommy can sing well and plays the electric guitar (Wil doesn't know the second part)

Wil asks him if he wants to help with vocals in his newest song (Soft Boy)

Tommy is surprised but agrees

in the studio, they have a break and Tommy wonders off

he finds the instrument room and grabs an electric guitar

he starts strumming a random tune

Wilbur walks in looking for Tommy

he's surprised but says that Tommy can help with the music

they make the music

the next week they start making the music video

Wilbur invites Tommy to be in little bits

Tommy would be there, but he's usually turned around or has a hood covering his face, all you can see is little tuffs of blonde hair

or Tommy would have a face mask and Wilburs round glasses but it'd only be for a second before the next scene came

when it's posted, fans freak out and try to figure out who it is

the hashtag, hoodieguy gets trending

Tommy starts to stream and people tell him to watch it

Tommy agrees even tho he already has

someone donates and asks if he knows who hoodieguy is

Tommy says yes and everyone freaks out again

(you can either make it where they tell everyone who it is, or leave it a mystery)

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D


	58. Chapter 58

god au

sbi minus Tommy are gods

(i recommend this be in Tubbo pov)

PLOT:

Tubbo was walking to Tommys house when he saw a big light coming from it

he runs to the door 

Tommy opens it and asks what's up with him

Tubbo runs past him to find the god of the End (Phil), the god of the Nether (Techno), and the god of the Overworld (Wilbur)

he stands there shell-shocked

he goes back to Tommy and starts questioning him

Tommy just goes like 'yeahh they're like my pseudo-family that's not actually my family'

Tubbos just like hUh

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D


	59. Chapter 59

streamers au

dream and Tommy are brothers

technoblade and ranboo are brothers

Wilbur and tubbo are brothers

PLOT:

a lot of the dsmp meet up

they see techno and ranboo come from the same car

same with wil and tubbo

everyone is like huh

they say they're brothers

everyone is shocked

then they see Tommy and dream coming

Tommy is wearing dreams hoodie (platonic, brotherly love)

and dream is ruffling tommys hair

quackity says something like 'what are you two brothers too?' 

and Tommy looks at them with a deadpan look and say 'yeah'

and its chaos

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D


	60. Chapter 60

irl dsmp mc au

dream is nice :D

PLOT:

Tommy gets trapped in prison w dream

first Tommy is really freaked out

but then realizes dream is actually really reformed from his old ways

first, they both mess with dreams clock

then they tell stories of their friends

dream comforts Tommy when they hear more tnt

Tommy brings out a notebook and pen he managed to sneak past sam

they draw random stuff

they eat their potatoes

after a week, Tommy was finally out

he tells Sam that dream is really better

Sam thinks dream manipulated him

Tommy's sad but still goes to visit dream

Sam says Tommy is not allowed to anymore

Tommy manages to grab Sam's blueprints to the prison

he makes his own little tunnel to dream

dream will go out with him into a flower field (it is where the tunnel leads)

ends in fluff :)

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be the exact same :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back! i knew it wasnt going to be very long, i just had some stuff to deal with :D


	61. Chapter 61

vigilante au

nice dream c:

dream is a vigilante too

PLOT:

Tommy was being chased by the top three (Techno, Phil, and Wilbur)

he ran and ran until he bumped into Dream

Tommy started begging Dream to help him

Dream grabbed him and pulled him to his base

Dream asked Tommy questions and Tommy answered (only cause he felt indebted to him for helping)

Dream let Tommy stay for the night

Tommy started living there with the Dream Team + Karl and Quackity

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D


	62. Chapter 62

medieval, hybrid au

TRAITS/LOOKS/ADDONS:  
Techno is a Piglin hybrid  
Wil is a Syren  
Phil is an avian  
Tommy is a star child with lighting powers and devil horns/tail poggers  
he has star freckles (again) and a bunch of scars for protecting the younger kids from adults  
he has a trident that always rests on his back (and has a bunch of enchantments)  
people have learned not to mess with him  
but he's a little piece of sh-  
his horns barely poke out of his head (his hair is really fluffy and stuff)  
but his tail is really long, like his whole body length  
usually, it is wrapped around his leg  
he's kind to the younger people but glare at adults

PLOT:  
Tommys been living on the streets since he was five  
he's sixteen now  
he has a shop thing that sells vegetables/fruits and meat too  
the sbi come through the town  
they are very known for fighting and stuff  
Techno sees Tommy's trident and immediately wants to see what's on it  
Tommy was just re-stocking when he hears someone ask about his trident  
he turns around to see the Technoblade  
Tommy's internally panicking but his face looks calm  
he tells him the basics  
Phil and Wil come over, confused as to why Techno willingly went up to someone and started the conversation  
they see Tommy and Phil wants to adopt him  
meanwhile, Tommy is just freaking out that the sbi are all talking to him (not that he's showing it)  
they come every day (Phil is trying to convince him to get adopted)  
Tommy agrees after months  
everyone hears of the new family member of the sbi  
and all the kids in that town are like freaking out  
and Tommy is having a great time

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be the exact same :D


	63. Chapter 63

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was about time i did this *sighs*

bnha au

tommys in advanced classes

tubbo is tommys best friend but in a grade below

Tommy and tubbo are seventeen while everyone else is eighteen/nineteen (techno, wil, and Tommy are the big three. but techno and Wilbur don't talk to Tommy. not cus they're rude, just they haven't clicked yet)

Phil and Bad are pro-heroes/teachers

Tommy's quirk is electricity manipulation- has different colors of electricity for each power

ex: green- healing blue- super speed red- strength yellow- normal electricity, etc

yeah kinda op and u can change it if u want idc

PLOT:

Tommy sits in the back of the class, not close with anyone so he seems like the quiet kid

everyone just knows that he's smart and his quirk is powerful

Tommy's eating lunch alone one day when quackity walks by and says something in Spanish (Tommy knows Spanish pog)

Tommy laughs and responds quietly, not thinking he would hear

quackity turns to him and starts laughing really hard

Tommy is confused 

then quackity grabs him and pulls him to the table

he sits next to Techno and Wilbur

they get along after Tommy shocks Schlatt without him figuring out who it was

basically, this is a one-shot of Tommy finally making friends in this au

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D


	64. Chapter 64

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688636 GO READ THIS LIKE RNN ITS SO FUNNNY AHFHSUIEFSHABAAHAHHAHA  
> but then come back and read my chapter. don't fricking bail on me. >:|

streamers au

Tommy has a side job at a book store

and he dresses nice :sparkles:

PLOT:

the sbi meet up again but in Tommy's town

Tommy had already asked for his week to be off at the store but they only offered six days

so he has to go to his job on Wednesday (the second to last day they spend their time there)

his job is from 6 am-3 pm (not me using my brother's schedule for his grocery store job :D)

Tommy made up an excuse bc he didn't feel like telling them

while the rest of the sbi were hanging out, techno saw a bookstore and wanted to go in

Wilbur and Phil groaned but they headed there

Tommy heard people walk into the store and didn't look up as he greeted them from his spot at the front

one of them said 'Tommy?'

and Tommy, thinking its a fan, asks them if they want a picture

they all start laughing and that's when Tommy looks up

his face burns with embarrassment as he sees Techno, Wilbur, and Phil

idk where to go from there aha

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D


	65. Chapter 65

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are some of my fav fic recs that I'm gonna share w yall B)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078436 --> Techno and Tommy forgiveness [oneshot]

https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682633 --> Musician Tommy [oneshot]

https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651412/chapters/72901620 --> Tommy foster au [three chapters, complete]

https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656071 --> Dream redemption arc with Tommy [oneshot]

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677894/chapters/67732991 --> Powers au, focuses on sbi and dt [thirty chapters, complete]

https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498538 --> Ranboo and Tommy fluff [oneshot]

https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379781 --> Karlnap coffee shop [oneshot]

https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787394 --> Techno angst, with a happy-ish ending [oneshot]

https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540454 --> Runaway Tommy, kid Ranboo [oneshot]

https://archiveofourown.org/works/29015940 --> Manipulative Wil and Tubbo, protective Dream [oneshot]

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638572/chapters/67624804 --> Karlnap highschool au [twenty-five chapters, complete]

https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459610 --> Sick Tommy and big brother Wilbur [oneshot]

https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463264 --? Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo meet up [oneshot]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS GUYS OMG POG POG POG MY MUM JUST ORDERED SOME DREAM MERCH CUS I CLEANED THE WINDOWS (there were a frick ton of spiders and i have arachnophobia. there were nine windows) IT WAS SO WORTH IT IM SO HAPPY POG POG POG
> 
> ayy and if anyone wants to talk my discord is kalrjacosb#2735 I'm boredddddddddddddnjfhdsfjsdhbruisihjks
> 
> uhh yeah hope u enjoyed this i tried to make them all complete bc I'm nice like that


	66. Chapter 66

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually really like this ideaa ^-^

non-canon irl dsmp au

Tommy is biologically related to Phil while Techno and Wilbur are adopted

they can hide their wings with a spell (it is kinda irrelevant but idc)

PLOT:

everyone knows Phil and Tommy are biologically related 

but they are confused as to why Tommy doesn't have wings

Tubbo goes up to Techno to ask it one day and Techno growls at him and walks away

he goes to Wil next and he looks uncomfortable and says to ask Phil about it

he walks up to Phil and Phil looks upset but starts to explain

Tommy did have wings but something happened

he and Techno were put walking one day when the voices were too much

he attacked Tommy not recognizing who he was

and he cut his wings off

so now he only has two bones pointing out of his back if he undid the spell

Tubbo is horrified but doesn't tell anyone about it because he feels like its an invasion of privacy

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D


	67. Chapter 67

foster au 

this is more like a headcanon thing idk

basically, Tommy doesn't like hugs except when it is from Wilbur

because Wilbur is taller than Tommy so Tommy feels safe in Wil's arms idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm just made a friend on discord feeling good  
> honestly i have so many ideas I'm just too lazy to format them and crap


	68. Chapter 68

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks, @permanentsharpiex, for this idea :D

irl dsmp mc au

siren Tommy pog

takes place when Tommy lives with Techno after the exile

PLOT:

Tommy has been having dreams about water and living in a small shipwreck with someone

Tommy is confused because in the dreams he can see and breathe perfectly fine

and he's really young in them too

at first, he brushes the dreams off but then they become more vivid and realistic

then he wakes up one day feeling really dry 

he looks into the mirror to see to fins replacing the area for his ears

looking at himself clearer, he can see fins on his hands and feet along with gills

his eyes have little slits in them and yeah

he freaks out and Techno walks in on him freaking out

Techno freaks out too

Tommy's vision starts to go blurry and he passes out

he wakes up in a pond next to the house (we're gonna pretend like the water didn't freeze bc they're in the Atlantic or anything)

Techno explains to him that he's probably some sort of fish hybrid and he needs to drink lots more water every day if he wants to get out of the pool

Tommy understands why he was underwater every time he woke up in exile now

if you wanna use this please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D


	69. Chapter 69

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 69 chapters funny number haha  
> tw// suicide, self-hate, self-harm

IDEA FOR AU:

every player has a physical item that represents their heart/soul

if away from it too long, you start to feel disconnected from yourself and start to just hate yourself 

PLOT:

Tommy's been away from his disks for longer than he thinks (nobody knows that the disks are Tommy's item)

one night he swapped fake disks for his real disks from Tubbo

Tubbo exiles him the next day

after months, Tommy had his disks hidden away from dream, which means they were far away

dream starts to manipulate him

Tommy doesn't care and just goes with it at first, but then he actually gets manipulated

Tommy gets up one day

goes to his hidden disks

and came back to camp

dream came over and saw Tommy just staring at his disks

his eyes widen and he takes them

**I have two endings for this:**

one (1) - Tommy still partly hates dream, even with his manipulation

just as Dream goes to snap his disks in half, Tommy grabs his mask

both items break at the same time

they both die

two (2) - Tommy knows people will hate dream for killing him, so that's why he makes dream break his disks

he watches as a spirit as Dream gets exiled from his own SMP

Dream, after a year, is done with everything

Tommy watches dream snap his mask in half

he dies

Dream wakes up and is confused to see a ghost Tommy staring at him

Tommy just says he doesn't care about revenge anymore and just chills with Glatt now

Dream agrees and they both chill as ghosts now :>

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks, @permanentsharpiex, for another idea! :D


	70. Chapter 70

irl dsmp mc au

PLOT:

Tommy dies by dream

he wakes up in the caravan

after a few minutes, he figures out he's in the past

he expects to see Wilbur walk in and wake him up but instead, dream does

Tommy's freaked out but goes along with it

after seeing everyone, he realizes everyone has switched roles with someone else except him

for example - 

Wilbur: Dream

Niki: George

Fundy: Sapnap

Eret: Punz

Tubbo: Ranboo

etcetera you get the gist

and idk where to go from there! it's all up to you :)

if you wanna use this please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be the EXACT same =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and my friend finally finihsed the discord! tell me if anythings wrong w it :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/5ESSsJAu
> 
> if it doesn't work, tell me in the comments


	71. Chapter 71

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> failed a math test feeling good (im retaking it lol)

[(1) Feel Good Inc. - YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NxxjLD2pmlk)

ok this song is great and listen to it now think sleepy bois inc mafia au :woman standing:

think abt it

like its a songfic or they're singing it

and they just go on a murder spree

and its perfect cause there's four people

and the band is four people

o-o

gorillaz is a great band that someone introduced to me and then this idea came to mind 


	72. Chapter 72

streamers au

PLOT:

Tommy is an artist and he made a secret account

his accounts on all platforms are wilbyscoot B) (it doesn't have to be this lol just giving ideas)

he @'s creators of the art he makes

he makes a dream fanart once and dream notices

dream dms him and they ~somehow~ get closer

dream finds out Tommy (or in this case, tom, the name Tommy gave him) is a minor and has a Minecraft account

he invites him to the smp but not for lore only because they're close friends

his mc name can be anything (ex: toom [i like this one lol], tom, and idk)

Tommy meets Wilbur and after a while Wilbur recognizes him

after Tommy's lore stream Wil calls him and teases him

if you wanna use this please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D

https://discord.gg/fu4nWhxc discord lol join >:( /lh


	73. Chapter 73

irl dsmp mc au

PLOT:

Tommy is a moth hybrid

when he 'died' in prison he really went into a coma thing

he wakes up in a cocoon thing in a forest

It's been four weeks since everyone thought he died

and Dream was confused as to why Tommy didn't come back

Tommy flies out of the forest and sees everyone

he goes to Tubbo first and hugs him (cus his last memory was him with Dream)

Tubbo is freaked out and stuff

Tommy eventually explains everything

if you wanna use this please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D

https://discord.gg/fu4nWhxc discord join or else >:( /lh


	74. Chapter 74

streamers au

Tommy is not out to anyone btw 

PLOT:

Tommy is nb (idk what names lol you choose)

they're in a call with Wil and they're both doing random stuff

Tommy was texting Ranboo and Tubbo in their gc and notices there isn't any non-binary salsa dance emoji

they start to complain to Wil and Wil is a bit confused as to why Tommy is so pressed ab it

Tommy starts to freak out 

Wil calms him down

they come out to Wil and Wil is supportive :D

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D

https://discord.gg/fu4nWhxc discord join now >:( /j


	75. Chapter 75

Headcanons for random stuff :)

Tommy’s hair is originally brown but he dyed it to make Phil proud/to look like Phil

Techno used to call Tommy strawberry bc he used (before the wars) to smell like strawberries 

Tubbo one time tried alcohol right after Tommy’s exile and had a panic attack and quackity had to calm him down

Techno thinks ab Tommy more than he would like to admit. He always misses him and knows ranboo will never be Tommy

Techno sees ranboo as a son and has called him that multiple times

Philza passed out the moment he saw the death message of Tommy bc both his sons are dead now (techno’s just a close friend)

Tommy and Mexican dream played a bunch of different card games before insane Wilbur found him

Puffy really wanted to adopt Tommy before he ‘died’

All the good stuff of insane Wilbur went to ghostbur that’s why Wilbur in the after life is one hundred times worse than alivebur

Ranboo has a flower garden and took out the alliums bc he was sad

Foolish took forever cleaning the bloodvines from his build that his eyes have a slight red tint to them and a voice in the back of his mind that tells him to do bad things

Tommy has a good singing voice but only Techno knows bc he heard him singing in pogtopia 

Niki and jack (when they were trying to kill Tommy) tried to poison Tommy and Tommy could smell it thanks to Phil’s teachings and he declined the drink and never said anything 

Uhh yeah lol I was bored and this was on my phone. If you use these somehow (??) credit me aha :D

https://discord.gg/mAxwBj6m

Join discord >:/ /lh


	76. Chapter 76

noncanon dsmp irl mc au

PLOT:

Wilbur and Tommy got in an argument and Tommy went to technos room

meanwhile techno and philza just had a disagreement so he's in a bad mood

Tommy pulls techno from his chair and they start to cuddle (platonically)

they talk for a bit and technos like 'let's just not talk about bad stuff right now

and Tommy is like 'ignoring our problems? check.'

the next day they make up with each other

if you wanna use this please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D


	77. Chapter 77

irl dsmp mc au

bedrock bros arc

also, Tommy is now a piglin hybrid again bc I said so

he looks wayyyy different than before, but he still has his defining TommyInnit traits

PLOT:

Tommy's been living with Techno for two years now, everyone thinks he's dead

Only Techno and Ranboo know he's alive

Tommy didn't want Phil to know and Techno understood bc he knew how Phil favoured him

Then, one night, Tommy was out mining when a baby zombie (hmmm this reminds me of smth) cornered him and trapped him

and for the first time in two years, Tommy dies, granted he'll be back but now everyone will know he's alive

Tommy wakes up in Techno's cabin, but it seemed way too abandoned and dusty for some reason

he walks out of the house, with Techno's and his own supplies for himself, and starts to walk back to dream SMP lands

(he thinks everyone knows he's alive rn okay? ok)

when he gets there, he notices a sign that says 'do not enter!! egg zone (do not worry has been contained but do not go further than the white line)'

he sees a red substance ending right at what he supposes is the white line

he decides not to go past it

as he stares, he hears a 'vwoop' behind him and turns around

ranboo stares at him, surprised

after a giant miscommunication, Tommy figures out he's two years into the future

idk where to go from there, if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D


	78. Chapter 78

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ive had this idea for a few days, finally got my butt to get out of my laziness to post it :)

irl dsmp mc au

exile arc

PLOT:

Tommy looks at his reflection one day and stares at his hair

it's grown to his shoulders, the blonde still vibrant as ever, but still fluffy and curly

Tommy hates it

the blonde reminds him too much of Phil, who was never a father

and dream, who is 'trying' to manipulate him

the length reminds him too much of Techno when he and dream dueled and his hair got cut

the curliness reminds him too much of Wilbur, who went insane

the fluffiness reminded him too much of Tubbo, who betrayed him too

he goes through ghostburs barrels, finding an old iron chip that could count as a knife

he gets some of ghostburs blue and gets to work

the next day dream comes to see Tommy with short, blue hair, and a happy attitued

bruhhhh this is like a short story lol

if you wanna use this please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :)


	79. Chapter 79

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tommy and micheal bonding time! :)

irl dsmp mc au

tommy and techno/phil made up w eachother, you don't have to get into detail with this, but you can if you want

PLOT:

Tommy goes to Techno's to meet up with Tubbo and Ranboo

he sees Ranboo and Tubbo talking to each other when a zombie piglin walks in

Ranboo greets him and introduces Micheal to Tommy

Tommy sees that Micheal can't talk in english yet, only piglin

Tommy, Wilbur, and Phil all learned piglin cus of Technoblade

so he and Micheal just start talking 

Ranboo is just ?????\

and then Tommy teaches his curse words lol

if you wanna use this, please credit me and/or tell me in the comments! I would love to read this and it doesn't have to be just like this :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [if i break](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755789) by [PidgeScarlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PidgeScarlet/pseuds/PidgeScarlet)
  * [Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071008) by Anonymous 
  * [And that's all that mattered...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077704) by [kkdancer152](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkdancer152/pseuds/kkdancer152)
  * [there's a reason that london puts barriers on the tube line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040357) by [diiem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diiem/pseuds/diiem)
  * [Broken Bonds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318199) by [Weird_bean_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_bean_Luna/pseuds/Weird_bean_Luna)
  * [I Think I've Lost My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386122) by [Weird_bean_Luna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weird_bean_Luna/pseuds/Weird_bean_Luna)
  * [Maybe I Could Wake Up, And Feel Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424333) by [here_for_the_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_for_the_tea/pseuds/here_for_the_tea)
  * [found family (makes most things better)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519763) by [blueism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueism/pseuds/blueism)
  * [I wish I may, I wish I might](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615073) by [aceofspade1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofspade1/pseuds/aceofspade1)
  * ["When" Was Never the Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645835) by [starsinthesunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinthesunlight/pseuds/starsinthesunlight)
  * [We're Like Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688198) by [here_for_the_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_for_the_tea/pseuds/here_for_the_tea)
  * [What You Do For a Friend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725377) by [tekaokitsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekaokitsu/pseuds/tekaokitsu)
  * [So Soft ~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000711) by [Random_Internet_Persona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Internet_Persona/pseuds/Random_Internet_Persona)




End file.
